The Manipulator
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ron becomes a Death Eater...unwillingly and Voldemort plans to use him as the ultimate weapon, with powers even Ron doesn't know about and certainly can't understand. Ron/Hermione...most of the time. Set after the 5th book. Was "RGB" before adopted.
1. The RGB Chapters

Hi, whether you're a constant reader of my stories, knew this story before or are totally new to me and the story, welcome! I have adopted this story for **Trigger Tinks**; I read it and fell in love but when I found out she wasn't going to continue I was devastated, but luckily she'd put it up for adoption and I was more than happy to take over! This chapter is just the first eight chapters (that she has already written) for any new readers, if you've already read this story before; you'll have to wait until the next chapter for some new stuff – sorry! She'll be beta-ing me and any ideas or wishes she had for the future of this, will come forward; I like to think of it as a joint effort!

Before it was "**_RGB_**" and now it's **"The Manipulator" **and you can always read and review it on the old story which is www. fanfiction .net/s/4819595/1/RGB - without the spaces**.  
><strong>Anyway, sorry about rambling, please enjoy my 50th Harry Potter story! :D

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter One.<span>_**

I looked coldly at the person being dragged in front of me. He would become one of us, I was sure. And I'm _never_ wrong.

"Ah… How are you? Enjoy your stay in the dungeons? I wouldn't have spent the night there, and your request to be tortured for no reason was quite surprising." I said quite animatedly.

"Bastard," he muttered quite clearly. I narrowed my eyes. It was time to get to the point.

"Let go of him." The two men holding him up by the arms dropped him to the floor. They bowed and stepped off to the sides.

The man was on his hands and knees, wincing, presumably from the wounds he had. He took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet. He glared hatefully at me. At least he didn't attack me with his fists like he did last time.

"You may leave," I said to the men. As they left I studied the person before me.

He was standing in a neutral position, his arms by his side, completely relaxed. Not shaking not clenched. He would make a great spy, almost completely emotionless. Except his eyes, but I can purge that easily.

"Coffee?" I asked, "Eggs, toast, cheese? You must be hungry." I said as I waved about my wand. Soon a plate full of food appeared in front of the seat across the table from me.

But Weasley didn't move, he just kept his glare going, never moving off my face.

"You can at least sit down," I said rolling my eyes. Still didn't move.

"Sit! Now!" I yelled. He looked at the chair and then back at me, shrugged his shoulders and strolled casually over to the chair.

"Eat."

"No," he said grumpily.

"Now, Weasley."

"How do I know its not poisoned," he mumbled. I chuckled at this.

"If I wanted to poison you I'd just shove it down your throat. Now eat."

He tentively started to pick at the food and eat it. He was learning.

"Did you know the Weasley line goes back further than the Malfoys?" I asked casually. His eyes flickered up from the food, suspicion crossing them. I could see him wonder how to approach the question.

"I thought we came from the same line of descent, therefore making the line of history go back to the same people." He answered carefully. I could sense the uncertainty rise in him. The question obviously threw him off.

"I suppose…but the name Weasley has been around for longer." I looked up at him, he'd finished eating and was leaning back resuming the hateful glare. "The seventh son in a long-standing pureblood family. Imagine the power of that. If you joined us…" I saw him tense his jaw at this, his fists clench.

"If you think I would ever join you," he spat. "Your madder than I first thought."

I took a vile out of my robe. It was filled with a fizzing, sparkling pink liquid.

"Are you going to be a big boy and drink it yourself, or am I going to have to make you drink it?"

He sat silently in his seat not answering. I gave a spiteful smile and I clicked my fingers. I watched for his reaction, he was instantly wary. He jumped of the chair but he was too late, the chair had already sprung its coils and dragged him back onto the seat. One particular vine wound its way up his neck and over his mouth. He became very still. Controlled Devil's Snare is much more dangerous than uncontrolled, and I could see he definitely recognized the plant.

His eyes watched my hand and I poured the liquid down his throat.

"You will become one of us. Whether you want to or not," I said as he lost conscious.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Two.<span>_**

Hermione sat up in her bed silently crying. It was the second night Ron was missing. He could be dead for all she knew.

A figure entered the room. He silently slides in, closing the door behind him. He sat down in the bed next to her.

"Shhh," said Harry as he hugged her. "You need to sleep Hermione. You've been awake for at least two nights in a row. The night you and Ron had the fight, yesterday, tonight…"

"How'd you know we had a fight?" murmured Hermione.

"You'd only cry for Ron," answered Harry simply.

"I'm so…" Hermione was asleep before she finished. He smiled down at his friend. She obviously had feelings for Ron. Ron had just noticed. He blew something he never had. He never came back from that walk… Harry went to his bedroom. He had the master suite because he was the 'master' technically.

Harry lay down. His head hurt. He was carrying too much stress without relieve. Nearly emotionless he went to sleep. But it wasn't good enough…

~~~~~dreamingness~~~~~

Harry looked at the man before him. Weasley wasn't taking to the potion as well as the others… He was withering on the floor unconscious.

"Did it work?" Harry asked. One of the men from the side of the room bent down next to Weasley and checked.

"Yes, my Lord. It did." He said as he straightened up.

"Take him to his new apartment. Leave this in a place he'll see when he wakes up." The man approached, bowed and took the letter. He gestured to the other man who carried Weasley out of the hall.

When they left Harry stood up. He was in a bedroom of some sort, but an empty hall if you didn't look closely, the armchair he sat on a throne.

"So, Potter. What's it like in my head? You're getting better, this is the first time in _ages _you've disturbed me. It's rather hard to get out once you're in. You have to wake up, or I can push you out. Rather frightening thought is it not?" He walked around the room. "These are my rooms. They've got illusion charms all over it. Did you know Weasley was begging for a dungeon? And come on, punching me in the face is just the way to go if you want tortured! But I'm letting him go. You'll find him. Unless he doesn't want to be found." Harry sneered. He walked over to the chest of drawers, opened the top one and pulled out a rather large book.

"Well Harry I have some important work to do. Maybe next time we'll visit _your _brain. Tata!"

Ron woke up. It was a bright and sunny day, sun streaming through the windows...

Wait a minute. Sun? Where was he? He looked around. There, on the table beside him was a letter.

_Ronald Weasley, _

_You're not needed for now. You are still not loyal to our cause, yet. As your parting gift we give you this apartment, and when I say we, I mean me. The keys are on the table beside the door. Everything has been paid for. By the way, it's a shame you 'sprained' your wrist. You might want to bandage it up. Bandages are in the kitchen drawer. Tata!_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Ron frowned. His wrist? But it didn't feel...

Crap.

There on his arm, was _his _mark. His bloody mark...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Three.<span>_**

Ron broke out into a cold sweat. He looked at the letter. It said he could leave so leave he would, after he had hidden the mark.

So he trudged out of the apartment 20mins later. He looked up and smiled. _The Leaky Cauldron_, right in front of him. Just perfect. He quickly went in and onto Diagon Alley.

He looked around the street for a minute then spotted it. _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes._ As he stepped into the large and busy shop he made his way over to the counter.

"Could you please tell Fred and George Weasley that their little brother's here?"

"Sure," said the young blonde girl at the counter, and she quickly hurried off to tell them.

Suddenly pounding feet, that Could only be likened to that of an elephant, could be heard.

Fred and George came skidding so fast round the corner of the door of the back room that George fell over. Fred however jumped over the counter and tackled Ron to the floor.

"Don't you ever do that again! Running out on us like that! We had a summer job and everything worked out for you!" yelled Fred from on top of him.

"Fred get off me," groaned Ron.

"Not till you tell us what happened! Most of us thought you were _dead _Ron," said Fred in an uncharisticly concerned and serious voice. Ron brought up his knee, kicking Fred off him. He then rolled over onto his knees and started to cough. Cough blood.

"Oh my - George! Get a healer; get the whole of St. Mungo's down here! Oh Merlin Ron I didn't mean - it's just that -"

CRACK

An owl swooped down in front of Ron. Ron looked up at it, he recognized that writing. He snatched out for the letter.

_Ronald Weasley, _

_There are many things which can go wrong with the spell, if you do not accept it. You can get migraines, foot spasms; you can even cough up blood. Somebody once died, but he was a mudblood. It was to be expected. You can accept it, wait for it to pass or kill yourself - but I hardly expect you to do that. Tata!_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Ron scrunched up the letter.

"Fred not to Mungo's," he groaned, "to Grim's place, please."

"You got it little bro," said George, who was now on the other side of him, then took his arm and apparated, away from the shop.

Harry was sitting with Hermione and Neville at the kitchen counter. He was telling them both about the dream when -

CRACK

The sound of apparation resounded across the kitchen, Hermione glanced up.

"RON!" she yelled and jumped out of her seat to start running towards them. Ron then fell over again and started to cough blood once more.

"Get Madame Pomfrey, or Snape! Someone!" yelled George from Ron's side.

CRACK

Fred suddenly appeared and ran over to Ron's side "Get Madame Pomfrey, or Snape! Someone!" yelled Fred, Harry had no time to pause over the irony of the twins saying the same thing together when they were miles apart. "We should have just taken you to St. Mungo's," he groaned.

"No -no not St Mungo's." *Splutter splutter*

Snape suddenly burst into the room, potions in hand.

"Drink these Mr. Weasley," he said bending down. "I think you'll find it remarkably helpful. I know I did," he mumbled the last bit of this, just loud enough for Ron to hear him. So Snape knew, was his last thought before he passed out.

The next morning Ron trudged down the stairs with Snape following behind him.

"Ron!" said Harry standing up when Ron came into the room.

"Hey Harry," he said almost sheepishly.

Hermione walked into the room.

"Ron!" she exclaimed and ran over to hug him, as she did Ron picked her up and spun her.

"I missed you," he said as they hugged. A smile lit up her face.

"I missed you too," she said back. They broke their hug and looked at each other.

"You two obviously need to talk about stuff so I'll just go..." said Harry when he realized his friends were ignoring him. He walked over to Snape who was talking to a young witch. She noticed Harry coming over and whispered something in Snape's ear that made him smirk then left.

"Sir, I was wondering if you'd be able to tell me what was wrong with Ron yesterday."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You expect Mr. Weasley to leave the Dark Lord's stronghold unscathed? He had substantial damage to the lungs, many bruises _and_ managed to sprain his wrist by hitting off the floor when he and that idiotic person of a brother of his apparated in here, Potter. Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yes, thank you sir." He replied and quickly walked away. He went up stairs to the library they had found last week.

As per usual, Neville was in there. Neville had decided it was time for him to shape up. He was studying extra hard. Taking recommendations from Hermione. He had some new ambitions to drive him.

"What you reading Neville," asked Harry with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Latin curses and charms by Iona Book," Harry smiled slightly at the author's name. He then sat down; Nev then stood up and went over to a bookshelf, still reading of course. He took a small blue book off the shelf. "I think you should read this." He said as he tossed the book over at Harry who caught it deftly.

"Um, thanks Neville," Harry said uncertainly. Neville snapped the book he was reading shut.

"Let's go to breakfast."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Four. <span>_**

After dinner Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Harry went into the small lounge, which had a couple of sofas in it and a nice little fireplace. As they were talking Fred and George came into the room.

"Hey dudes," said Fred.

"And duddettes," continued George.

"How's our little-"

"Bro doing? Ohhh! You're holding hands with Hermione!"

"You two finally got it together then?"

Ron glanced down at Hermione who was had her head on his shoulder. He grinned.

"Yeah, I think we have." Hermione smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Some questions Ron." Said Fred, sitting on the armrest next to Ron.

"Why didn't you want to go to St. Mungo's?" asked George, materilising a chair and sitting on it backwards. Hermione felt Ron stiffen underneath her.

"I didn't want no questions and I wanted to see you guys first, I knew it wasn't life threatening anyways." Ron said.

"That owl. Where did it come from? Who did it come from?" The room was silent. Ron shifted in his chair.

"What is this? An interrogation?" he gave an awkward laugh. Fred and George didn't laugh though. Ron sighed. "In all honesty it was from a Death Eater. They were telling me the lovely side affects of..." here Ron shuddered.

George spun on his chair to face everyone.

"Did any of you lot go get Snape?" They all shook their heads. "Did any of you see anyone go get Snape?" everyone shook their heads again. "Hmmm...Interesting."

"Well, we better get going," said Fred as he stood up. "See ya' all later!"

After a couple of minutes of an uncertain silence Harry suddenly cleared his throat, "Ron I heard you punched Voldemort in the face." Said Harry casually.

Ron face split into a grin, "Yeah, yeah, I suppose I did." Suddenly everyone burst into laughter and started talking again.

Ron had panicked when Fred and George started asking questions. Surprisingly enough he thought he did pretty well considering. Now that panic was completely gone and forgotten as he lay in bed on top of Hermione - actually he had only one idea in his head right now. Only one...

"So, Ginny. What's been up with you? It feels like I haven't talked to you in ages," I said. Ginrevra and I were alone in the lounge like room. The firelight showing her hair in the most flattering way.

"No we haven't, but I'm tired. Could we talk tomorrow?" she responded. It was quite true, she was falling asleep on the armchair she was in. "Night Harry." She said as she stood, as she passed I reached out and caught onto her wrist.

"Stay, please. I've not talked to you in so _long_. Come tell me everything, Ginrevra. " I felt her arm tense under my grip. She knew it was me.

"Tom."

"You were always the smart one, everyone thinks that's the mudblood's job - but its not." I stood up and walked around the couch and leaned on the arm rest. "Always the prettiest too," I said as I pulled her in towards me and snaked my arms around her waist, keeping her arms pinned behind her back. I pulled her closer, so that our nose were almost touching. I smirked which worked surprisingly well on Potter's face.

I lent forwards and whispered in her ear.

"I could _imperio_ you."

"But that would be just too easy for you. You always said you liked a challenge," she said, wringing her hands, trying to get free.

"You know me so well."

"You were in my head for almost a year," she replied venomously.

"I wonder what scares you more. The fact that I was in your head for almost a year, or the fact you remember every little thing I told you? Hmm..?"

I kissed her. Her startled lips gave a half reaction. She stopped herself and tried to pull away...

When Harry pushed her off and fell to the floor, clutching his scar, gasping in pain.

"OH Merlin Ginny I'm so sorry." He took his wand out of his pocket. "Take this, lock the door and find Dumbledore." He said handing over the wand. Tears were streaming silently down her face. She took the wand and went to leave.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." Ginny ran from the room and locked the door, Leaving Harry to dwell alone on his thoughts. This wasn't what he needed now.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 5.<span>_**

When Harry and Dumbledore finally finished talking he went off into his own room. He had his own room now, the master's bedroom...

Harry shook his head and tried not to think of it. It only got him angry. But he knew one thing. Bellatrix would pay.

Sunshine streamed through the window. Ron woke up, and found himself next to a beautiful Hermione Granger. He checked the bandage on his arm. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was still there, still secure.

Hermione gently woke up.

"Hey sunshine." Said Ron.

"You talking to me or the window?" she replied back sleepily and curled up closer to him. Ron smiled at his...girlfriend's joke. The smile didn't last long.

**CRACK.**

A letter whizzed through the air. Ron deftly caught it. He then started to wonder how it got in here. There were wards and stuff here right?

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it all day?" asked Hermione sleepily from his side. Ron kissed her on the head and stumbled off into the bathroom. He slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Ronald,_

_Today I will be holding a summons. I understand if you do not wish to attend, I don't usually let under seventeens' attend the summonings anyway. Do you remember that lovely little apartment you woke up in a day or two ago? That'll block the summoning pain. Forgot to mention sorry, when I summon I don't stop the mark from burning until you show up or everyone leaves. So you're pretty stuck if you don't want to come and don't have a blockade room. Tata!_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

After reading it he ran it under the tap, washing off all traces of the ink. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. How on Earth was he to get to muggle London? Even if he did get there what if the whole thing was another trap? Argh!

_'Technically, Voldemort's never lied to you...'_ said the snide little voice in his head.

Ron shook his head and went back through to the bedroom.

"I need to go get changed," said Hermione, putting on last night's clothes. "See you downstairs. K?" She leaned over and kissed him. She smiled. "Bye" and she left the room.

"Mr. Weasley you will be joining me today. Be ready to leave at ten to twelve," said Snape as Ron walked through the kitchen.

"Um, sure sir," said Ron, quietly thankful as he went and sat down next to Harry. Harry was sitting down at the table with his head in his hands.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron asked quietly. Harry looked up at him, suddenly thankful someone was there, let out the whole story.

"...Dumbledore's put up mental shields all over my head, but I don't think they'll hold for long if he tries again," Harry groaned. "I don't know what will happen now."

"Well... if he can do it to you surely you can do it to him, right?" said Ron frowning.

"Yeah, Ron, I suppose so - but this sort of thing takes practice and, well, this sort of thing is too risky to practice. Voldemort made a point,I_ can't _get out of his head without help!" Harry groaned. "How you doing Ron anyway?"

"I'm fine, Snape's potions worked good," he said.

"And your wrist?"

"It's alright, just lightly sprained. What time is it?"

"I dunno. Half eleven?"

"I need to leave with Snape at ten to. Fun," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Any idea why?"

"None," he said smoothly, standing up. "I'd better get ready. Later."

"Bye,"

Ron left the table and went up to his room, he quickly grabbed his coat and put on some shoes. He then walked to Ginny's room. He was the resident big brother after all. He knocked lightly on her door.

"Gin, it's Ron. You in there?"

"Come in."

Ron opened the door, taking in the scene. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the bed talking.

"Hey, you okay? I heard what happened," he said as he closed the door and went to sit on the bed next to Hermione.

"I'm fine just a little ... shaken," said Ginny giving a small smile.

"Harry's pretty shaken too. He's downstairs pulling his hair out with worry. I mean imagine having You-Know-Who in your head, controlling your..." Ron suddenly trailed off.

"I don't have to imagine Ron. I know exactly what it's like," she said quietly. "I know it's not Harry fault, at all, but it's just.." Ginny sighed. "You've never seen Tom. Harry looks like he could be his brother or something. It's scary Ron. It's like one of my nightmares," she looked at Ron. "You going somewhere?"

"Um, yeah, Snape is taking me somewhere."

"Ohhhh! Romantic getaway in the south of France!" she teased

"Harhar. More like potions shopping in Diagon alley," replied Ron. "Speaking of which I need to go. See you soon. Kay?"

"Bye, Ron," said Ginny. Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione.

"Bye."

"Bye," she replied a smile lighting up her face. Ron then left the room and went down to the kitchen.

"Ahh, Weasley. On time, well done. Come," Snape rose from the chair he was sitting on and walked out of the door to the hall. Ron quickly followed him.

As they walked out of the front door Snape started to talk and walk.

"We're going to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and then getting to your apartment by walking. Unless you'd rather come to the summoning?" he added slyly.

Ron shook his head. "I'd rather not thanks," said Ron.

Snape stopped walking. "We're out of the anti Death-Eater ward now-"

"Wait. What?"

Snape looked over at Ron. "You didn't think there wouldn't be protections against Death Eaters around the Headquarters?"

Ron grumbled. "Didn't think they'd be that specific."

Snape shook his head. "Now, I've not told anybody about your...initiation. Not even the Headmaster. I can tell from the lack of explosions from Mr. Potter that you've not told anyone either. I'm warning you now that Mr. Malfoy will be at the apartment too. I know," started Professor Snape holding up his hand to stop the outburst that was about to unfold. "That you and he don't get along, but he cannot tell anyone that you have the mark. No one under seventeen can, so in turn you can't go out shouting out to the entire Earth that he has one too. Got it?" Ron nodded his head. "Good, now hold onto my arm."

The two of them appeared in a corner of _The Leaky Cauldron._ Snape walked towards the door of the muggle world, Ron hastily followed him. Snape was leading Ron towards a block of flats that he knew to be where his 'apartment' to be. They reached the door of the flats without any difficulty.

"Care to unlock the door?" asked Snape snidely.

"Oh, yeah. Um.." Ron rummaged around his pockets and brought out the keys to the place. He stepped up and unlocked the door. Snape walked inside and started making his way up the stairs Ron following directly behind him. When they reached the right floor a cool voice floated over their ears.

"Hello, Severus."

"Good morning, Lucius."

"Hello, Professor!"

"Draco, I've told you many a time you need not address me as 'professor' outside of the school."

"Sorry, Severus," said Draco slightly sheepishly.

"Much better," he said smiling at him.

"Open the door Severus," said Malfoy Sr. obviously impatient.

"I can't," replied Severus. "But he can." He stepped to the side, revealing Ron to the two men. "It is _his _apartment after all," he said with a smirk. Ron got a look at the two Malfoys. Lucius looked furious and the younger Malfoy, who was leaning against the wall, had widened his eyes remarkably.

Ron stepped towards the door of the apartment and unlocked it. The door swung open. Lucius came up beside him and grabbed Ron's left arm and pulled up the sleeve and tore off the bandages. His Dark Mark glinted dangerous in the lighted hallway.

"On you go in, Draco," said Snape to the youth. Draco pushed himself off the wall and made his way into the apartment. Ron slowly pried his arm away from the grasp of the elder Malfoy.

"Good day, sirs," he said nodding his head at him and then at Snape.

"We'll come back for you later," said Snape.

"Okay. Bye," said Ron as he wandered into the apartment and closed the door. He dumped the keys onto a near-by table.

"So, Weasley, finally decided to join the winning side?" said a voice. Draco walked out of a room and then went up to the next room, opened the door and peered in.

"I didn't join," replied Ron.

"And the Dark Mark just _appeared _on your arm then?" he said raising an eyebrow at him. Ron shifted a bit where he stood. He then sneered and walked past him and into the room Malfoy was standing in the doorway of. It happened to be a lounge. Malfoy shrugged and followed him into the lounge and flopped down on the armchair near the couch Ron was sitting on. They sat in silence for a minute when suddenly Ron inhaled sharply and grimaced in pain. Malfoy cocked his head.

"My leg hurts," said Ron shortly to him.

Malfoy frowned. "Leg cramp?" Ron nodded. He thought for a moment then suddenly his eyes widened. "You didn't! You took the Dark Mark unwillingly?" He was sitting much straighter now then he was before.

"Yeah, so?" said Ron rubbing his leg.

"People _die _because they've rejected the Dark Mark. You can get back spasms, and cough up blood, you can get broken bones without knowing how, and -"

"Malfoy! I know. Living through it here!" he groaned. There was a silence. Malfoy fidgeted in his seat.

"You know," said Malfoy suddenly. "Just because you accept that you have the Dark Mark doesn't mean you have to like it."

"What are you getting at Malfoy?" asked Ron tiredly. Malfoy jumped out of his armchair and sat down beside Ron facing him.

"Accept it. You're a Death Eater. You have the Dark Mark embedded into your arm. You don't have to like it - just accept it for the truth that it is. You are, in the eyes of the law and many people a Death Eater. A follower of the Dark Lord."

"I'm not but."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Repeat after me. I am a Death Eater. It'll work, honest." Ron looked skeptical. "It worked for some other people I know."

"Who would you know that doesn't want to be a Death Eater?" said Ron through gritted teeth. He reached down and massaged his leg again. Malfoy eyes glazed over for a moment.

"I was there when that guy died of having a Dark Mark. I saw him cough up his own intestines. He lay writhing on the ground. His blood going everywhere, his screams echoing off the walls. I stood and I watched. And I did nothing to help him." He looked away for a moment. "Try it." He said in a bitter tone. "Repeat after me. I am a Death Eater."

Ron didn't speak for a moment. He took a breath. "I am a Death Eater."

Malfoy looked back up at him. He smiled slightly. "I bear the Dark Mark."

"I bear the Dark Mark." The pain in his leg lessened.

"Better?"

Ron shrugged.

"Thought so. Just keep telling yourself that. It'll soon sink in."

"Thanks...I think."

Malfoy smirked. "Come on. I don't think you've explored all this yet. How did you get an apartment. Surely you didn't _buy _it?" he said as he got up and went into the hallway. Ron stood up and followed him.

"Call it my initiation present," he said when he had caught up with Malfoy who had found the kitchen and was looking through the cupboards underneath the bunkers

"Really? All I got was a hand up off the floor from our Lord," he stood and paused for a moment. "I like my gift better," he said and then crouched back down to continue his cupboard looking.

Ron snorted. "That's because you can buy the whole bloody block never mind the apartment," he said from a newly found bathroom next door.

"Yup," came Malfoy's voice from a different room. "Hey, Weasley! This is your 'master bedroom'. Come look!" Ron took himself towards the room he had first awoken to.

"Wow," said Malfoy. He was looking through the wardrobe. Ron made his way over and looked over his shoulder. His jaw could be audibly heard hitting the floor. Robes and muggle clothes of almost every description filled the - what can only be describe as a walk in closet. And on the hook on the door, was a Death Eater outfit.

"Have fun with that," said Malfoy as he closed the door.

A gentle thud suddenly throbbed through his left forearm.

"Congratulations, Weasley. You've just suffered your first summoning."

"Yay," said Ron sitting down on his bed. "Just bloody brilliant," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Six.<span>_**

"Hey Gin," said Harry standing in the doorway of Ginny's bedroom.

"Hey Harry," she said softly. "You, um, feeling better?" Ginny grimaced at her choice of words but couldn't find another way to put it.

"Yeh, spose' so... Gin I wanted to say how sorry I am and I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore or - "

"Harry," Ginny cut in. "I'm sorry for avoiding you. I _do _still want to be mates and stuff, it's just..." she sighed. "Come sit," she said patting to the spot beside her on the bed. Harry came in and sat down beside her.

"You and Tom. You're so similar. Seeing you act like him, you _being_ him. It was like one of my nightmares come to life. I'm just a little... shook up." Ginny gave a sad smile. "Sounds silly doesn't it."

"No," said Harry gently, shaking his head. "It's completely understandable. Doesn't sound silly in the least," he leaned over and hugged her. "How abouts we make up a password. In case you don't think I'm acting Harry enough for you? You can say brussel sprouts and I'll say..."

"Smothered in marmalade," said Ginny with a smile lighting up her face. Harry let out a chuckle. Seamus had deemed it nessesary to eat some brussel sprouts with marmalade on top. He said to everyone that it tasted lovely and managed to get Dean to eat some. Dean face turned green and he threw up - and over Seamus. That was funny.

"Yeah, smothered in marmalade it is." Harry lay down on the bed next to Ginny. "Who do you think will be our D.A.D.A teacher will be this year?"

"I heard a rumor that Remus was coming back to teach this year. That would be brilliant. He was the only real teacher we ever had."

"Yeah, know what you mean, but I have a feeling it might be an auror posted at Hogwarts doing it," he sighed. "You know what I regret the most? Our first kiss was ruined."

"We were going to have a first kiss? That would insinuate we were going to have more than one Mr. Potter," Ginny said turning to look at him.

"Well yeh, I was going to ask you out soon..." he trailed off into the distance and blushed furiously. "Um, I'll just leave now," he said getting up. Ginny grabbed the back of his clothes and yanked him back down onto the bed.

"You mean that?" asked Ginny seriously.

"Yes," he muttered. Ginny pulled Harry close to her and kissed him.

And it was much better than the first time.

"Wow," breathed Harry as they broke apart from the kiss. "Ginny do you want to..."

"Finish the sentence," she giggled.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Maybe," she said with a smile and kissed him again.

They boarded the train and found a compartment quite easily. Most people were to busy gawking at Harry to notice if their compartment had been bumped, and if they had they wouldn't have minded for 'the great Harry Potter.'

Ron rested his head against Hermione's shoulder. He had gotten very little sleep last night. A summons was called and Malfoy kept him awake dispite there being two beds and three couches in the flat. He just kept talking and Ron, in spite of himself, was talking back.

Oh yeah, and then there was the firewhiskey they had found at about one in the morning.

Now that was a mistake.

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to some people, I'll be back later."

"Bye Ginny," said Harry.

Harry and Hermione started to talk and soon their words became fuzzled to Ron. He fell gently to sleep.

"Ron! Wake up! Ron you need to wake up!"

"What?" said Ron sleepily.

"We're almost there, you need to get changed.

"Oh right. Thanks."

Monday mornings. Aren't they just brilliant.

Well they are remarkably better when you don't receive letters and presents from your best mate's parent's murderer at breakfast.

_Dear Ronnikins,_

_In the parcel are some forearm covers, and the bird is called Michki. When she screeches hold out your arm and she'll land there, so that no one else 'accidently' reads any of our letters. There's a summoning tonight. Severus will show you where to go. Stay alive, I need you for my plans remember. Tata!_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Ron took out his wand and burned the letter. He smiled at Hermione who didn't notice the now non-existent letter as she had her head in a book. Hermione looked up at Ron just then and notice he was looking at her she flashed a smile and went back to reading. Ron smiled too. Hermione got her own room and Ron had moved in last night...

Ron made his way down towards the dungeons. Snape had said to meet him down there at eight o'clock - sharp. He was wearing a rather large cloak, with a hood so that no one would be able to recognize him. He understood that none of the Slytherins would be able to tell anyone else that he was a death eater, but he couldn't help feeling anxious every time he thought of it getting out, getting back to Hermione…

"I see you have made it on time, Mr. Weasley. Do remember where to go. I do not wish to escort you every time you need to go down there," he drawled. Snape then took off down the corridor, his black robes billowing out behind him. Ron hurried to catch up with him. "To keep the place secure only certain people know the password to get in, but there's a spell so you can see through the door from the inside, you'll need to knock though."

"Sure," said Ron absently.

"I take the seventh years with me to the meetings so you are one of the oldest. Malfoy naturally takes charge. To be allowed in you'll need to wear that every time you come down here, understand?"

"Perfectly." Snape stopped at the end of a corridor.

"Now would be the time to put up your hood."

Ron swiftly pulled the hood up over his head and his face was plunged into darkness. They went down the corridor and stopped beside a tapestry. Snape turned and knocked on the wall opposite it. The wall slide open, Malfoy was the one who opened it.

"Sir... stranger, nice to see you both," he said flashing a smile and stepping aside to let them both in. A couple people were milling about.

"Most people come down after the summons starts, but some of us are here before that," said Snape. Ron nodded to show he understood. A dull throb came through his arm.

"I had better go," said Snape leaving. "Lock the door in 5 minuets."

"Course Sir, be safe Sir."

Snape nodded his head and left. Ron found a chair in the corner and sat down, silent for the rest of the evening, remembering other's faces. Just because he couldn't tell anyone who they were, didn't mean he wasn't going to be prepared against them.

The next day the black owl came back carrying a new parcel. It came with a note.

_Read this._

Ron frowned and opened it up to find a book wrapped up inside. It was called '_Anstrestral Powers and Bloodlines: Are You Magic?'_'

Ron raised a sceptical eyebrow at the title but all the same quickly slipped it into his bag.

Ron was in the common room reading the book, he was nearly at the end when Hermione came up behind him.

"You coming upstairs?" she asked slipping her arms around him.

"Soon, I just want to finish this bit here."

"A book that you _want_ to read? I won't interfere then."

"Haha, very funny."

"Come up when you're done," she said kissing his cheek.

"I will," the arms came off him and he heard her walking away. He quickly finished the last pages, closed over the book and sat back to take in all he had read.

'_The most powerful and dangerous power a wizard can have is called 'Manipulation"... Usually the seventh son of the seventh son ... A manipulator can manipulate events, spells, conversations ... Even time itself... One of the greatest manipulators ... Sat high above battles and stopped his side from losing and men from dying ... One of the most speculated rumours say ... The first one a manipulator loves will be the only one he loves ... A manipulator usually needs a mentor, or anchor, to reach his full potential ... Are said to live for centuries at a time and never die naturally ...'_

Thoughts spun round in his head until eventually his hands were tearing at his hair.

_Is this me? Am I a Manipulator?_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Seven.<span>_**

The next day when Michki came down, Ron attached the book onto her leg with a weightless charm and wrote back a note.

_I'm not a seventh son._

Ron looked up at the Slytherin table, watching Michki fly over to certain pupils. He wondered if they all came from the Dark Lord or if -

"Yo! Earth to Ron? Dude," interupted Harry with finger snapping. Ron shook himself out of the stupor and raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

"Yeah sure."

He didn't know.

None of them would never know if he had his way.

Soon enough he saw Michki. He held out his arm and she landed, her sharp talons sinking into the forearm coverings he decided to wear. She had came back with documents attatched to her foot. Ron quickly stuffed them into his bag, intending on reading them later in the blockade room. It's what he did. Sitting in the corner reading, not letting anyone see his face or talk to him. They simply called him Stranger, following Draco's lead on that one. Ron had quickly learnt most of their names. Learning their habits and likes. Just getting to know them, without them ever knowing. It was odd. He could spot them out in a crowd just as easily as he could his friends.

Later on at the meeting that night, he got the documents and letter from his bag.

_It took me a long time to find these documents but they're legit. Ask your mother if you really want..._

It wasn't signed, but he recognised the hand writing. It was Voldemort alright.

He slowly opened up the documents. They were from St. Mungos, signed by some healer. It was a birth certificate, and a death certificate. For a Micheal Gideon Weasley. The dates said the baby was born a year before Bill was. If this was right he was a seventh son. That would make him a Manipullator.

_Ah crap._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Eight.<span>_**

Ron opened his eyes to the bright sun filled room. He then immediately closed them and snuggled in closer to Hermione.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey. I'm sorry did I wake you?" Ron asked kissing the back of her neck.

"No. I'm just dosing."

Ron smiled and decided dosing was a brillaint idea. It was a Saturday morning so there were no classes to worry about, Quidditch practice wasn't until after lunch, yup... Dosing sounded like a good idea. Infact there was only one other thing that could be done in a bed with his girlfriend which would top dosing...

Ron winced as his forearm started to throb. Ron resisted the urge to groan, knowing it would only set Hermione into 'worried mode.' He gently lifted the covers up and slipped out of the bed.

"I'm going to go get a shower in the guy dorms. I'll see you at lunch," he said kissing Hermione before he left.

"Okay," she said sleepily turning over.

Ron smiled at her and quickly threw on some clothes and got out of the girl prefect's rooms. The pain was steadily growing worse, but he still had to get down to the dungeons. If the pain continued on any longer he would go unconcious from the pain. He slumped down the wall, gasping for breath. He forced himself back up and ran the last flights of stairs, barely remembering to swing on a cloak and hood over himself before he banged on the wall. The door swung open and he was greeted by Draco pulling him in.

"You idiot. I''m surprised you made it," he growled sitting Ron down onto an armchair.

"I was in my girlfriend's room. Tower. Far away," he gasped.

"If it had been anyone one of us, we wouldn't have made it," Draco muttered as he took off Ron's arm covers to reveal a profusely bleeding Dark Mark. The other people in the room recoiled from the sight.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he helped clear up the Mark.

"You've... Built up your resistance levels. You can survive longer than most," Draco muttered.

"That's just lovely," Ron muttered slipping his armpads back on. "Any idea how long this is going to last?"

Draco shook his head. "None whatsoever. We didn't even get a warning there was going to be a call today."

"And the day started out of good as well..." he trailed off.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy our company?" Draco asked rising an eyebrow.

"Oh no. I greatly enjoy having conversations with you. I'm just usually drunk," Ron groaned.

The rest of the room laughed as Draco gave him a slight glare.

"Well at least we know you have a sense of humor now, Stranger," said Pansy from the couch adjacent to his armchair.

"At least now we know you're intelligent enough to hold a conversation," Balise muttered from beside her.

"Oi!" Ron cried. "Totally undeserved!"

"I don't know, you've been pretty antisocial," said Draco taking a seat.

"Had a lot on my mind," Ron grumbled.

The conversation was cut off abruptly when Michki appeared out of nowhere and landed on Ron's arm.

"Hello, Michki," said Ron gently strokingher feathers. "Do you have something for me?" he aked politely. The owl hooted and held out her led to let him untie the message there.

"What does it say?" asked one of the Slytherins that Ron didn't know.

"Give me a minute," Ron muttered, reading over the letter first making sure it held nothing that gave away his identity. "So sorry to summon you all on such sort notice, but events have started spinning and I needed some help to do damage control. It will take an hour or two for the summon cancleation to work, however -" Ron cut off from his reading out of the letter as the next bit pertained more to him.

"However?" Draco asked.

"This bit's for me," Ron muttered. Apparently, because his Mark had been put on by a potion, it was different from the spelled on ones. Original Dark Marks gave out one level of pain which was unbearable to begin with, but didn't increase. Ron's Mark began with a small throb which then steadily increased the longer he resisted it. It meant he could last longer outside than most others. It also meant that the cancelation that Voldemort can put on the Marks was effective immediatly for him, because the pain would slowly decrease over time rather than an on/off switch.

Oh, and he'd be getting another book tomorrow.

"So?" Pansy asked.

"I can leave - you guys have to wait a few hours," he said getting up.

"Hold on!" Draco yelped standing up. "How does that work?"

"My Mark is different to yours. I got mine from a potion, the Dark Lord spelled yours into your arm. I get a few perks apparently."

"How do we knoe when we can go?"

Ron shrugged. "The throb will stop."

Draco had a flash of annoyance across his face but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Okay. We'll just discuss theories on who you are while you're gone."

Ron turned to the door. "Fine by me, have fun."

Monday morning turned out to be mainly uneventful. Ron recieved a book from Voldemort and Harry got horrific visions from him. Voldemort was a generous and giving fellow when you really got down to it.

"Students, I have an announcement to make," said Dumbledore standing up. "Due to the attacks that were carried out last night, and in particular, the attack on the Marycomb Institute for Young Ladies, we have a few new students who are coming to Hogwarts. There will be a Welcoming Feast tonight, where we shall greet and sort our fellow witches. I hope this will be another oppertunity to show Hogwart's prestige and spirit to others. Thank you."

As Dumbledore sat down there was immediate influx of conversation, and mainly revolving around the new girls coming to the school.

"I wonder what they'll be like," said Ginny from her seat beside Harry.

"I don't really care," said Ron. "What I want to know is if any of them are good enough at Quidditch to replace Stancer."

Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm and Ron yelped. "What was that for?" he grumbled.

"First off, did you check to see if Stancer was in hearing range?" she said barely looking up from her book. "Next, were you even listening to Professor Dumbledore's speech? It's a Ladies' Institue. They're probably not allowed to part-take in unlady-like sports," she said arily.

"You're right of course, honey," Ron sighed. "You're just going to replace Stancer."

"Of course I'm always right - Hey! There's no way -"

"See you later for practise sweetheart," Ron said cutting Hermione off with a kiss and heading off to class, with Harry in tow sniggering.


	2. Trust

'Fit, fit,'

'No, not fit!'

'Do you have to?'

'Of course we do, Hermione.'

'I mean, Ron! You're my boyfriend!'

'So that means I can't look at girls and help house them!'

'Ron! You're not "housing" them.'

'Well, he's right – we are. They're just our own houses! We're putting them into two houses "Fit" and "Not Fit", simple.'

'It's sexist and degrading.'

'Well, you can join in at any time; we never said you couldn't join in.'

'Ron!'

'Nice one Ron,' muttered Harry with a smile as they watched Marycomb Institute girls get sorted into their houses.

Most went into Ravenclaw and a few less into Huffelpuff – they were smart and kind young women; they'd fit in nicely and they wouldn't cause any problems. None went into Slytherin, which both Harry and Ron approved of and many other young men too agreed with this, and a few trickled into Gryffindor. All the girls smiled and were welcomed _very _warmly into their new houses, they spaced out down the tables, mingling well with the other students.

'And anyway 'Mione, you know there's no other girl for me but you,'

'Oh, pur-lease! Do you have to do all of that lovey dovey stuff in front of me?'

'You don't have to look.'

'Ron, don't be so rude.'

'Yes, Mum.'

'Oh, Ron!'

'And Harry, you call this "lovey dovey", you just wait until later!'

'That's waaay too much information!'

'Can't we eat yet?'

'Ron, not everything is about food!'

'Err...yes it is.'

'Students, I know you have been waiting a long time for such a feast, so please do not allow me to delay you any longer! Please, stuff yourselves and had some of that lovely beef, it does look very delicious, and that chocolate cake is simply divine, I managed to have a little bit earlier, but not too much or that would ruin my appetite and I wouldn't want to do that now! Oh, I'm going on, sorry; just eat before I can say anymore!'

'Hi,' said a female voice as they began eating. Ron looked up from his _very _full plate to see a green pair of eyes staring back at him. 'I'm Michelle Royde.'

'Hello, I'm Hermione Granger,' Hermione held out a small hand and Michelle shook it.

'Harry,' smiled Harry, trying to look cool; Michelle was rather good looking. She had intelligent, green eyes; thin, artful, red lips, that played a coy but playful smile; her features were delicate and friendly; and her hands looked dainty and well looked after. And her voice was charming and soft; she was everything a Marycomb girl should be. He held out his hand, trying to look smooth, but ending up knocking over his pumpkin juice. Ron held back a laugh and ended up choking: Michelle pretended not to notice but her smile grew a little wider.

'_The _Harry?'

'The same,' he said with a small laugh, normally he didn't like it when people recognised him but this time was different; she was an attractive female. Her eyes then turned attentively to Ron, she looked him deep the eyes before asking for his name.

'Ronald Weasley,' he said shortly; there was something about her that he did not like or trust, she had a secret and a big one at that.

'Can I call you Ron?' She asked sweetly, not taken back by Ron's bluntness, he just shrugged and carried on eating, hoping not to choke again.

Soon Hermione was making small talk with Michelle; how was the journey; did it take long to get here; what were her family like; what hobbies did she have; basic talk that could be easily returned.

'I play Quidditch, do you?' Harry was straight in, before Hermione could even open her mouth to reply.

'Yeah, I'm Captain this year, you should try out,' he said. Ron knew then that she would get in even if she was terrible.

'Really? Oh, I just might, do you play?' She looked at Ron again.

'Yeah,' he said but nothing more.

'What position?' She said as Hermione rolled her eyes; here goes _another _Quidditch talk that she couldn't be part of. Michelle had directed the question to Ron but it was Harry who replied.

'I'm seeker, the best one here if we're honest, what do you play?'

'My boyfriend plays seeker,' she said with a smile; Harry's face dropped but he soon returned to his smile. 'Chaser, what team to you support?' Once again it was aimed at Ron but Harry answered instead.

Hermione just carried on eating, hoping they'd finish talking about Quidditch before the end of the world.

* * *

><p>It was breakfast when a new book slammed itself onto the table in front of him.<p>

'Hey Mi, what you brought me?' he asked the black owl as he untied the book and note.

_Read._

'Such eloquence,' he told the owl. 'You wanna take this back for me?' He asked politely.

The owl puffed out her chest as if to say she was too superior. But secretly, she had a small soft spot for this wizard.

'Well, if it's too difficult for you...,' he said with a hidden smile. The owl let out a hoot and pecked him.

'Ow! Just kidding! Honestly, here,' he said tying the old book onto her leg. 'Off with you now,' he said shooing her away.

"_Fun. A new book..._"

Later, at night, in a darkened of the room, he brought out the parcel and unwrapped the package to find a black, bound book. He flipped it open to read the title page.

_The mythical powers of the Manipulators._

'Fun,' he scoffed into the darkness; he really needed to stop reading, it was making his head hurt.

* * *

><p>He waited until the next day to actually read the book. Harry was somewhere unknown to Ron but he sat with Hermione in the library on this occasion and resigned himself to just an hour of reading this time; the quicker he read it, the quicker he'd be finished.<p>

But yet, it proved to be much more interesting than one would think and Ron did like reading about himself. Certain sections were highlighted, entire chapters written off.

_Don't read this. _

_Untrue. _

It would say in a big scrawl at the top of certain pages.

Hermione just laughed, teasing that finally he'd found a book he could read. Ron smiled and laughed along with her.

* * *

><p><strong>The name 'Manipulator' comes from the idea that a Manipulator can change and manipulate events to his very whim - even able to see the different outcomes of situations and choose the one he likes best...<strong>

**... One of the earliest and easiest things they can do is manipulate the weather. Controlling the weather, sometimes water or fire, is the first step to manipulate scenarios and people...**

**... The hardest feat to master is to control an entire battlefield at one time. Stopping troops deaths and manipulating the enemy into defeat, whether by death or surrender -**

Ron snapped the book shut with a bang that drew glares; he was now in the barricade room, hidden in a black cape. Only his blue eyes could be seen through the darkness. Ron glared back from his corner, even though they couldn't see it. Hermione wasn't with him this time but if she was, she would have silently attacked him for making such a noise in quiet area.

'If you're trying to glare it might be better if you took the hood down,' came a remark from across the room.

Ron turned his head slowly towards the culprit. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

'Okay, okay. It works fine with the hood up. Honestly, Stranger, get some humour.'

A chuckle went around the room and Draco rolled his eyes. Ron sighed and sat back; as long as no one knew who they were, they could be "friends".

He made sure he made notes on certain pages; he might suddenly want one fact and he wasn't going to read back through the whole book just to find one fact. He found he enjoyed reading, well reading this book. It was about him. He suddenly sounded so powerful, so important; it was such a contrast from before. He'd just been Ronald Weasley the Side-kick, now he was Ronald Weasley the Manipulator and reluctant death eater, the latter half of the second didn't sound so impressive as the first, but it was definitely better than Side-kick.

He just wished he could tell Harry and especially Hermione who he was, what he was. He knew they'd be happy for him and Harry would like it that someone could, sort of, over shadow him; he didn't like being the only boy-who-lived, he stuck out too much for his own liking.


	3. Twins & Trials

'Fred! George! What on earth are you two doing here?' Exclaimed Harry as he came into the great hall for dinner and walked over to his usual spot on the Gryffindor table.

'Mummy dearest,'

'Threatened us that,'

'We have to finish,'

'Our education,'

'Or else!'

'We don't mind though-,'

'Get to spend more time with the babies,'

'Speaking of the babies...'

'Where's Ron?' They both asked at the same time.

'Fred? George? No way!' Said Ron as he made his way over.

'Hello little Ronniekins!' They said eyeing up their youngest brother; he was just the same as when they had left. 'And have we behaving ourselves?'

Ron gave a grin.

'Of course not, who do you think I am? Percy?' He said as he sat down across from them.

'Just checking, since we...' George trailed off as he eyed up Hogwarts food again; talking could wait, there was food that needed to be eaten.

* * *

><p>Ron walked hand in hand with Hermione back from potions; Harry had been kept behind, as usual. A few Slytherins walked a bit in front as they came to the stairs, which had a nasty habit of moving, turning into a slide or trying to swallow you leg.<p>

Suddenly the stairs beneath Pansy Parkinson's feet decided they'd had enough of being steps and wanted to be a slide; slides were fun. Ron, with lighting fast reactions, caught her before she hit the floor and stood her up.

'Are you okay?' He asked gently as he carefully placed her back on hard, unchanging ground.

'My ankle...hurts,' she hissed.

Malfoy came running down the stairs; he had been halfway up and his steps had decided to _stay _steps.

'Are you all right, Pan?' He seemed concerned but Hermione, besides Ron, wondered if he really did.

'I'm fine, my ankle's sore... it's nothing,' she said leaning on Ron, part of her wanted to jump away from him but she wondered if Draco would be strong enough to hold her up; she felt strangely safe.

'Nothing?' asked Malfoy raising an eyebrow; if that was him, he'd being yelling that he was dying horrifically and normally, Pansy would too.

'Try walking,' said Ron simply, trying to keep the smile out of it. It was so like Pansy to act this way; she wasn't like Draco when it came to pain, she didn't like to seem weak.

'Fine! See, I don't need your help anyway,' she said in her cool Slytherin manner – she was a Slytherin female, she didn't need help from anyone, especially men, Gryffindors or Weasleys – and stepped forward... and then fell over. Ron immediately caught her with his quick Keeper reactions.

'Hospital wing,' he informed her. 'Malfoy grab her stuff. I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?' He said looking back at Hermione. She smiled at him and nodded her head; she liked it when Ron was kind to others, this was the real him, the one she knew; Ron was a gentlemen, even if he and the rest of the world didn't know it.

Ron smiled back and then swung Pansy up into his arms properly.

'Put me down this second or I-,' she began but Ron cut across her before she could finish.

'Be nice. Otherwise I might drop you,' he said with a smirk. 'Malfoy, you coming?'

As they were walking towards the wing Ron and Draco started talking, the way friends do, not about anything in particular, just... good conversation. Until Pansy butted in.

'Why aren't you two fighting? You're acting almost like... friends!' This was outrageous! Disgraceful! Shocking! Horrid!

'What's so wrong with us two being friends? We're both purebloods, both here and now. Why should we fight?' Said Draco in a causal, off-hand manner, like this was nothing. Pansy still didn't like it; she gave a suspicious look at Draco.

'You've been acting very strange recently,' she said. 'And you as well,' she told Ron, but with more of a glare and a harder tone was apparent in her voice. They reached the Hospital Wing doors, Ron gently placed her on the bed he was direct to and Ron said his goodbyes.

'Weasley!' called Pansy. Ron turned around, expecting a _nice_ hand gesture. 'Thank you for being a gentleman.' It seemed Pansy was almost smiling.

Ron gave a mock bow and left.

* * *

><p>'So you're trying out then, Michelle?'<p>

'Yeah,' she said and smiled at Harry, Gryffindor team captain. 'Are you too, Ron?'

Ron had finally begun to let his guard down around her; there was nothing wrong with her, she was a nice, smart and trustworthy female – there was nothing to be suspicious or worry about.

'Yeah, Keeper,' he said shortly; he was not in a good mood this morning and he was more than nervous for the tryouts.

'Well, good luck,' said Hermione to both of them and gave Ron a small kiss for luck. 'I know you'll do well,' she whispered to him and left to get her place in the stands. Yet, Ron couldn't help but feel even more nervous; the girl he loved would be watching him, she expect him to do well now and he knew he wouldn't, he knew he'd end up messing up in front of her. He'd need more than all of the luck in the world.

'Oooh, Ronnie got a kissy!' Called two voices in unison from behind him, Ron felt the tops of his ears burn.

'Shut up,' he said, still embarrassed about it all even though he knew there was nothing to be ashamed of.

'Well, I think it's sweet,' said Michelle and gave Ron a smile, he gave a small nod of his head for thanks; Harry just laughed along with the twins, Ron glared at him.

'Are you two going to the tryouts?' Asked Ron, trying to change the subject.

'Tryouts?' Said Fred shocked.

'Tryouts?'

'Dear Ronnie,'

'We think young love,'

'May have gone to your little brain.'

'We don't need to tryout!'

'Everyone knows we're the best around.'

'Right, Harry?' George looked at Harry.

'Yeah, of course, you're in but you've just got to take part,' he said nervously; he would have wanted them to tryout but they were right; they were the best and Harry really didn't want to think about what they'd do to him if he made them actually tryout or if he said they couldn't be in the team. Anyway, McGonagall wouldn't complain; she liked them.

'See Ronnie,'

'Unlike you,'

'We're the best,'

'And don't need to tryout.'

'But we'll wish you luck anyway.'

'You need it,' added George with a large grin as they turned and left for the pitch.

'Oh, don't listen to them Ron!' Said Michelle; she'd heard how nervous Ron could get and how much that could ruin his performance.

'Who said I was?' He shot back, a little angrier than he had intended it to sound, and he walked off the Quidditch pitch, feeling angry and upset; they were right, he would need all the luck in the world to get into the team.

* * *

><p>'I just don't know what happened to the weather!' Yelled Michelle over to Ron. 'It was lovely just a few moments ago!'<p>

A storm had suddenly appeared; bruised clouds lined the skies unleashing their torrents of tears onto the ground below; the droplets smashed onto everything, soon drowning all in its sadness; lightning hurtled to Earth, leaving the impression of its powerful shape; thunder thrashed around the air, cracking it into life; and the atmosphere was thick and almost choked those breathing it in, pure magic was in the air.

'Merlin, Ron! At least put something over yourself,' Michelle tried to shout of the noise of the storm; Ron stood out in the rain, his fiery hair sticking to his head, his clothes clung tight to his body and his keeper outfit was beginning to turn see-through due to the amount of water he was taking on. Everyone else had run to cover but a few of the braver ones (hoping to get house points from Harry and McGonagall for ignoring the weather) stood out in the radical conditions, but even they had pulled their jackets over their heads or placed some kind of spell to stop most of the water.

But Ron just stood out there, looking like a kneazle in a bath. He didn't care, the weather wouldn't make a difference; he'd still fail if it was the nicest weather ever.

'RIGHT,' roared McGonagall over the storm; they had put of the trials for a bit but she was aware that they had a match with Ravenclaw soon, whose team were looking stronger and better than ever – they'd need their best team ever and they'd need all the practise they could get. 'CHASERS GET OUT NOW!'

'Good luck,' muttered Ron to Michelle, she said thanks and flew up confidently.

Harry and McGonagall were merciful and due to the lack of people deifying the weather, three were quickly chosen; Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell and Michelle Royde.

McGonagall looked slightly happier as, when Michelle's turn came (she was the last to go), the weather seemed to lessen off slightly; the lightning faded away, the thunder was a gentle purr and the rain just fell helplessly to the ground.

She didn't have to yell anymore and announced that it was the keepers turn next; no one had turned out for the place of beater, except the twins, so they automatically got the places. Whether or not people had _actually_ wanted to turn up and try for the places was to be debated, thought Harry, because he knew he wouldn't have wanted to get in the twins' way and try for _their _places.

There were only two keepers who actually decided to try out in this weather; Cormac McLaggen and Ronald Weasley.

As soon as they flew up, the weather turned ever nastier than it had been originally.

Cormac swore loudly as he was hit on the head by some rather large and lethal hailstones. Before Ron could get to the goal hoops, Cormac flew past him and took the place instead; the soon he got through with this, the sooner he could get back to his dorm and dry off.

Ron drifted back and allowed him to take the place without a fight. He knew he couldn't back down, that would be even worse than losing. He _had_ to tryout.

But as he began to watch, he wished he'd gone first. He became extremely nervous when Cormac continued to do well; there was no way he would beat him and he'd look like an idiot in front of everyone – Gryffindor sat watching to see who their new team would be, Marycomb sat and supported their own and even some Slytherins sat and heckled through the storm.

Cormac kept on saving quaffles and dodging bludger, so far he'd missed nothing.

Then a miracle happened.

The mother of all hailstones smashed into Cormac's shoulder and he missed saving the quaffle by inches – all Ron had to do now was save them all. That should be easy... right?

A substitute chaser was changed in for Ginny, in case of bias from her to Ron, but even McGonagall knew that the twins would give Ron a much harder time than they'd given Cormac.

Ron knew that it would get harder as it went and that he'd have to do his best to beat Cormac.

'GO RON!' Yelled out some voices; it was the Marycomb girls; they all gave him a thumbs up and wide smiles. It seemed Michelle had had a word with those very pretty friends of hers. They cheered and yelled messages of good luck until they were heckled, by Slytherins of course, to shut up (and get back to ordering house elves). Yet, this only hushed them for a few seconds and then they were back to full volume.

Ron felt his spirit lift and a sense of I-_can_-do-this came to him; something he hadn't felt in a while now.

He caught sight of Hermione, who was now sitting with the Marycomb girls helping to cheer him on, and he felt like he could do anything now.

He was ready.

He was ready for anything, even Quidditch trials.


	4. 4

_Firstly, I must apologise! This must be the biggest gap I have ever left between chapters, SORRY! :)  
>Let the game begin...<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly something strange happened.<p>

The weather became nice, strangely nice for a British Autumn.

The Sun came out brightly and set the world on fire with a warm glow; the sky turned a beautiful, calming blue; and the air cleared out and turned fresh and fine, it gently breathed life and magic into everyone and everything.

Ron shook some of the water from his body and hair and nodded to the box that he was ready. He would be as good as this weather.

He easily caught the first few quaffles and even managed to dodge the bludgers with some impressive tricks, which made the crowd "ooh" and "aah" like small, muggle children seeing fireworks on a dark, cold, autumn night.

The twins, rather annoyed at this show of skill, wanted their youngest brother to look like an idiot and so far it wasn't happening; George nodded to Fred, who gave his twin a wide smirk. George surreptitiously pulled out a small box from his Quidditch robes; it was a new product for their shop that they had been meaning to trial and now seemed like the right time – well in their minds it was, it would have been debated in anyone else's. While, somehow still managing to hover above the ground, George tipped the whole box of red powder onto the bludger he clutched tightly under his arm.

George bent over and whispered to the ball two words.

Two hellish words.

'_Ronald Weasley._'

It had only meant to be a prank; they didn't think the powder was _that _good, but there was no going back now. It was off.

Bludgers are angry things normally, it's their nature but now, this one was more like Hades, King of the Underworld, or Bellatrix Lestrange seeing a Mudblood, than a mudblood who has had its laptop taken from it. It didn't head straight for its prey but circled the pitch rapidly, sizing Ron up. This strange, un-bludger like behaviour soon attracted the attention of bored spectators, who in turned nudged their friends and pointed to it, these actions were then seen by others who wanted to know what the first person had seen and been so interested in to point it out to their friend and then when they saw what was happening, they showed it to their friends, who then in turn showed it to people beside them and almost immediately the chain reaction was off and flying. Soon everyone was watching the crazed and rather irritated bludger fly around the pitch at an intense speed.

Ron's bright blue eyes were soon attracted to it and he swallowed hard when he saw the twins grinning widely, Fred even winked at him. This wasn't good. This was terrible.

He might feel like he could do it but with a tampered bludger that is intent on seriously hurting and embarrassing him to death, he had no chance. Not even Hermione and that group of extremely good-looking girls could help him now, he would just have to try and pass this on skill alone, something he suddenly doubted if he had.

In the next few minutes he had a few close shaves from the bludger but he managed to stay on his broom and more importantly stop the chasers from scoring. Now there would just be one more last shot for goal, if he saved this one he would be the newest keeper but if he failed or fell to the ground, there was a high chance he wouldn't. The twins had a bigger smile than ever on their faces and Ron began to shake with nerves; the clouds came overhead and rumbled threateningly.

Katie Bell, who didn't fancy getting soaked again, carefully and with the experience she had as a chaser took her angle and shot. And at that precise moment, the bludger gave a tight turn and began to hurtle towards Ron. Katie's shot was powerful and was hurtling towards the top hoop but the bludger was also heading that way, intent on smashing Ron to the cold and wet ground. Ron spotted the angry red ball in the corner of his eye but he didn't flinch from his spot.

He waited to save the last shot.

He waited to get hit by the bludger.

* * *

><p>'It was a close one mate, don't worry,' smiled Harry to Ron.<p>

'Don't say that!' Said Ron as he shook his head.

'It did all go down to that last shot, you tried your hardest.'

'Oh, don't listen to him Ron,' said Hermione as she squeezed Ron's hand tightly. 'You did very well,' Harry made a retching noise in the background as Ron pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

'Ah, there you are Mr. Weasley,' called McGonagall as she walked past, Hermione jumped away from Ron; outward emotions in front of an authority figure were a no go, in her mind. 'You'll make a good addition to the team, Potter remember we've got training tonight.'

'Already?' Asked Ron in shock, he hadn't expected to be training that soon.

'Yes, Weasley, you don't just turn up and win, we do have to work,' she said thinking of the Ravenclaw team, who had vastly improved; they would be their main competition this year. 'I expect to see you both on time and on form,' and with that she left off to her office.

Training that night wasn't the best session Gryffindor have ever had. The weather was scatty; one moment the sun would be trying to fight its way through the clouds and the next the wind would thrash crazily and rain would cover everything it could. Play, due to the shocking weather, was a lower standard than usual and they would have to fly for cover when the rain was at its worse. The twins weren't happy about their brother actually making the team and a few too many bludgers were sent Ron's way and in the last minute of training he was sent to the ground. Luckily, for him, he didn't suffer any broken or fractured bones, just a few nasty and painful bruises; he'd still be able to play against Ravenclaw. Harry then had to try and tell them off, but he didn't really want to get on their wrong side (who would?), however they paid no attention and as soon as they landed were off, not checking to see if their brother was alright; they knew he would be, they'd done worse to him and he'd survived.

'I really can't control them two,' said Harry shaking his head as they headed back to the changing rooms to try and dry.

'Only Mum can do that, mate, and she has a hard time sometimes,' said Ron as he slowly walked back with Harry. He knew how hard those two could be and he wished they hadn't come back, even if they were forced; they weren't the fairest to him and they were just too curious for his liking.

* * *

><p>'Nervous?'<p>

'Bloody hell mate, "nervous" don't even start to cover it!' Murmured Ron quietly as they sat at breakfast on that fateful morning. Ron was just about nibbling on a small piece of toast; even his animalistic appetite was hiding away. Unlike the weather, which was lashing rain down at the innocent ground but the match was not going to be put off. It's just rain.

Michelle soon joined the trio and tried to cheer Ron up and push away his nerves, but she had no hope, even a kiss from Hermione wasn't calming these nerves.

'Don't worry Ron, you'll do just great,' smiled Neville nervously after he had been shot a look by Hermione. Ron gave a small smile in acknowledgement from the positivity, even if it was forced.

Breakfast was over far too fast for Ron's liking, like most days. Normally it would be because he was still hungry and wanted to stay and eat but today's unlike was for far different reasons. Not only was he nervous about the match but there was something in the back of his mind that was on alert guard, waiting for something, something he just couldn't put his finger on. He just hoped this guard was just because of the nerves, yet he couldn't quite believe that.

Introductions were made from the commentator's box as they all walked out, rain quickly drenching them to the skin. The handshakes were friendly and well-wishing; they weren't facing Slytherin.

Lee Jordon, due to eating a sweet offered by Fred and George, was now in the Medical Wing with Madam Pomfrey attending him dutifully, so for this match Madam Pomfrey was away from the field and a trusted and intelligent student of hers took over head-medic duty – she wasn't expecting much trouble, this was just Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, two houses which were on good terms, thank Merlin Slytherin weren't playing. And another commentator had had to be found and there was one person only too willing to take over: Luna Lovegood.

McGonagall wondered why in the name of Merlin she had let Dumbledore find the replacement.

Luna stood proud and happy in the professors' box with her lion hat roaring loudly and rather annoyingly. Well, this was Luna, what else do you expect?

'Oh, there they go. A purple one's got it, oh now a red one, oh no, a purple one,' was the main structure of Luna's commentary, when she actually did commentate, mostly she rambled on about things not to do with Quidditch, most of the ramblings were about strange creatures which got her weird looks not only from McGonagall but from the other professors and the whole audience; only Dumbledore seemed to understand and smile when she spoke of these strange beings. In the end, which only really took about five minutes (for people to realise she wasn't going to actually say anything worth listening to), people began to ignore the voice overhead.

Ron as he hovered around his hoops looked sadly at the crowd. The whole school seemed to be turned out even though the weather was horrendous and Slytherin jeered at Ron repeatedly through the rain.

The match, in itself, was rather good and people soon found it easy to block out the voice above and soon they managed to block out the weather too.

'Oh, look there's Ronald, hi Ronald,' called out Luna as Ron just managed to get the quaffle by the tops of his longs fingertips. 'He has such blue eyes; they remind me of a creature that lives...'

The match moved fast and albeit Ron was nervous he did manage to make some good saves but his skill began to drop and the weather seemed to (somehow) get worse. Luckily, for Ron and the whole Gryffindor team, the Ravenclaw keeper did not like being wet and therefore his play was not at a 100%, more an 85%; he let in a few but not as many as Ron.

Ron could hear the twins yelling some quite foul abuse at him; it drowned out the support that was coming from the crowd and soon the nerves were worse than ever which meant he made more mistakes and soon Gryffindor had quite a few hoops to make up. If they could. He was shaking so much his broom would sometimes wobble violently to a side but he always managed to _just _stay on. He hated it. Nothing could make this worse, nothing on Earth could make this morning more terrible. Nothing!

The snitch was their best chance but in this weather, with the glasses Harry had, it would be tough, but nevertheless Harry knew he had to get the snitch in order to save Ron from being blamed and feeling it was his entire fault. Harry's eyes were watchful and he flew up to watch the game from above, like an eagle stalking its prey. It felt so good to be up and flying, even if he felt there was a huge amount of pressure on him.

Katie, due to her experience and life since birth in England, was used to playing in such terrible weather and soon found her flight. She wasn't as fast as the terrier Ginny but she knew what moves to make when and how to get out of trouble, fast. The hoops she scored were simple and textbook, she was a steady player. She was glad to be back playing; she'd missed it all summer.

Ginny was playing strong and her moves were swift and smooth, but sometimes the Ravenclaw beaters caught her unawares but that was a matter of experience, which in time would come to her. She liked to show off what she could do, even if sometimes these moves nearly had her off her broom. She loved Quidditch, one day she'd play it professionally, but for now she was happy to be up in the air with three of her brothers playing along with her.

The twins loved every moment of this match; Ron was making a right loser of himself in front of a huge crowd. They had had to save their precious sister once from a fast bludger from a Ravenclaw beater but otherwise, they'd had it quite easy. They were quick and worked amazingly as a team, as you'd expect; they were on top form this year and watching Ron fail made them even happier.

Michelle was enjoying her first match of Quidditch at Hogwarts, even the rain couldn't dampen her spirits; the smile on her face hadn't faded throughout the match. And even at one moment when she had come far too close to being off her broom, she laughed and went on to quickly score a hoop. She was in her element and with her _fiancé_ cheering her on, she couldn't be happier.

The match had been steady progressing for an hour now and the crowd still watched faithfully; they'd stay 'till the end. The score so far was 30 – 150 to Ravenclaw; Ron's form was terrible and even Harry was starting to think they might have to change keepers when this match ended. Only the snitch would save them.

Michelle sat on her broom, quite happily, until her forearm hurt. But this wasn't just any pain; it seared with a fiery blaze, carving its mark up her arm. She couldn't stand it. She'd do anything to get rid of it.

Ron really didn't think this match could get any worse. But he began to feel warm, at first he thought maybe the weather had improved and the sun was coming out but then he realised it was only warming up from one part of his body: his left forearm.

A few Slytherins began to quickly and silently move away from their stands back to Hogwarts; watching a Weasley fail was fun but they had more important places to be.

At the same time, Harry caught sight of a small golden ball flitting from side to side. He dived.

Michelle just couldn't keep awake anymore, the pain was just too much. She fell.

Ron sat worried.  
>He saw Harry dive.<br>He saw Michelle fall.

A roar went up around as Harry caught the snitch and raised it high; 180 – 150 to Gryffindor; they'd won!

But the mood soon changed as they all saw Michelle falling to the ground, with no one there to catch her; there were charms in place but they weren't strong enough to save her from the height and velocity of her fall.

He couldn't let her fall; he dived.

The crowd gasped as, a metre from the ground, Ron swooped in and saved Michelle. He quickly laid her gently down as both teams came to see if she was okay and the Medic ran in.

'Oh, Merlin, I didn't think I'd actually have to do something,' she said when she arrived; she was good in theory but in a practical situation.

Ron went to feel for a pulse, her left forearm was the closer one but as he went to push up her sleeve, he felt the warmth, he felt the burn; she was one too. He had to do something quick; he couldn't let them all see.

He stopped and picked up Michelle into his arms, like she was a small doll.

'I'll take her to the Medical Wing,' he said in a strong, decisive voice; the Medic witch wasn't going to complain. 'I'll be faster than you lot. Well done Harry,' Ron added as he ran from the pitch, Michelle in his arms.

* * *

><p>He couldn't take her to the Medical Wing, Madam Pomfrey would know. There was only one place he could go, where she would be safe and her arm would begin to cool off.<p>

'Weasley?' Called a voice behind him.

'Draco?'

'Arm?'

'No, I just felt like running off the pitch with an unconscious witch in my arms.'

'Ha, ha,' he started sarcastically but soon his mood changed when he looked to Ron's arms. 'Oh Merlin, is that Michelle Royde?' Draco faced seemed to get even paler.

'Yeah, why?'

'She's erm.'

'Spit it out and start walking,' while they'd been talking they'd both stopped and Ron knew any more time they spend talking could be fatal to the poor witch in his arms.

'She's my fiancée,' Draco rushed out. Ron just let out a long, low whistle. 'It's this way,' he added in a quieter voice as Ron nearly missed a turning.

'How long?'

'What?'

'How long as she been your fiancée?'

'Since the start of the summer holidays,' he said but Ron understood what that meant.

'Parents?' Draco gave a small nod.

'Thanks for waiting,' Ron said with a small smile, trying to change the subject. Draco gave a small laugh.

'I like you Ron, but not that much! Dumbledore wouldn't take his fucking eyes off of me, but then Michelle went down and I got my chance to get out.'

'I should have known,' muttered Ron. As they approached a dead end, Draco muttered something under his breath and they quickly entered.

As soon as they entered, the door slammed behind them and Michelle gave a sharp gasp and her eyelids fluttered for a second before shutting again; she'd be fine.

'Thank Merlin for that,' said Ron.

'What the fuck?' Said a voice, Ron looked up.

The whole room of young death eaters stood in total, disgusted shock; here was Ronald Weasley in a room where only death eaters can enter.

_Ronald Weasley was a death eater._


	5. Chapter 5

_May I just say I love my beta Trigger Tinks. She's awesome and somehow deals with my curse of commas. :D_

* * *

><p>Every face turned hard and most into a snarl. Some wands poked out of robes and some were raised threateningly.<p>

'Bloody hell,' whispered Ron, breaking the stony silence; it would be hard to talk his way out of this one. 'Are they wands or are they just happy to see me?' He muttered to Draco. If he'd learnt one thing from the twins over the years it was "when in doubt, try a joke".

'Draco,' said a rather porky one, addressing their mini-leader. 'What is Weasley doing here?'

'Lower your wands,' said Draco; Ron being killed wouldn't exactly make the Dark Lord a happy bunny.

Yet none of them obeyed.

'Screw you, can I please put her down? I've been in on every meeting in the corner with my hood up,' Ron said, quickly changing his tactics. He got his sternest Death-Eater face on. Some looked hesitantly around to see if anyone else wanted to lower their wands, but the majority still weren't satisfied.

'Lower your fucking wands,' insisted Draco again, and this time he raised his. Some wands dropped an inch lower, but they were still hostile.

Ron lowered Michelle to the ground not once taking his eyes off the young death eaters around him.

Ron was having a bad day. A really bad day.

Firstly he has to play in a match that he's really nervous about then Voldie decides to call a meeting (_during a Quidditch match!)_ and then Michelle collapses and he has to save her _and now_Slytherins are threatening him.

He's not in the best mood.

His ears began to burn dangerously red.

In the dingy, dark room the weak lamps began to flicker and flicker, suddenly two exploded. Ron stayed focused on the porky one who had spoken before. Another lamp, right next to Mr. Porky, smashed into pieces.

Porky lowered his wand quickly and many others, who still had their wands up, followed suit. They didn't want to end up like those lamps.

Ron gave a smile, a forced creepy smile.

'It's good to know we understand each other now.'

'So you're one of us now?' Pansy Parkinson stepped forward.

'Yes,' he replied stiffly. Pansy went to open her mouth to ask another question, when Michelle's eyes flickered open and she tried to sit up.

'Whoa there,' said Ron gently, in a complete opposite mood to the one had just been in.

Michelle managed to turn her head away from her body and the kneeling Ron before she was sick. Ron flicked his wand and it was gone but he accio'd a bucket just in case.

He instructed her calmly and quickly. She did as she was told and sat with her head in the bucket. The young death eaters around him looked nervously at each other. More began to put their wands away. Ron now didn't seem like a wizard you would want to mess with or annoy.

'Draco,' Ron called. Draco came to Michelle's side and knelt next to Ron. 'I can't stay here and if there was something important He would have told us by now,' Ron knew Voldie had just done this to mix things up. He knew that Michelle would collapse and he knew that Ron would try and save her. Voldermort wanted the Slytherins to know.

'You can't leave,' announced Pansy. 'Your mark,' she added simply but with a cruel smile.

'I can.' Ron replied without looking at her. He said no more.

'Make sure she's alright, she should be but you don't,' he gave Draco a kind smile and nod, which Draco replied back. He stared around the room taking in every face of every mini-death eater around him. He would remember their faces and find out their names. He would remember each one of these traitors.

Silently he left the room. Leaving Draco to answer every question the death eaters had.

* * *

><p>'Ron!' Hermione yelled as she came rushing towards Ron.<p>

'Hey, 'Mione,' Ron gave her a small smile. She soon squeezed him tightly into an embrace and he held in a shout; his ribs felt broken and cracked even since his mark had burned. The more he tried to pretend he wasn't a death eater the more it would hurt. Somehow his mantra of "I bear the dark mark" had been helping slightly; he said it every night and whenever he got a new "injury". Yet he was still worried; Hermione was getting more and more suspicious about him and because of that he'd become more distant from her.

'You didn't take Michelle to Madam Pomfrey, I went looking for you yesterday,' she said with a curious tone to her voice. Ron's mind raced. What could he say? Luckily he'd managed to avoid her and Harry yesterday, but he knew one of them would catch up with him and now he had to think of something and fast.

He couldn't say "oh yeah, well actually her dark mark went off so I took her to a room full of other death eaters, because I'm one too!" that wouldn't go down well.

He hated lying to her. Sometimes it made him feel guiltier than the mark on his left forearm did.

'Brother Ronnie, where have you been?' called a voice from behind. Ron spun around to see the twins walking (well, it was more of a sway than a walk) towards him. The twins had saved him; Hermione wouldn't ask questions when they were around. She was smart enough not to.

'There's a party going on.'

'It was only one match against Ravenclaw and that was yesterday,' he smiled, both of the twins just shrugged. They linked arms with him on either side and dragged him towards a still partying Gryffindor with Hermione following behind.

'Yeah but you're a hero!' Whichever twin spoke sounded slightly slurred and just too merry for the time of day.

'And you saved Michelle,' said the other just as merry.

Weasleys would use any excuse for a party.

* * *

><p>The months soon changed and the next thing Ron knew it was October, the 31st to be precise.<p>

There had been fights but Ron just brushed them off. Those little death eaters were nothing compared to Voldemort and everything else he had to deal with. Everyone else, thankfully Hermione included, thought it was just due to the normal factors (he was a Weasley, a Gryffindor, best friends with Harry Potter... the list could be quite long) and questions weren't really asked.

The great hall had been made up to look spooky and creepy; well the first years were slightly scared. Pumpkins floated above their heads and would at random intervals wail.

The twins made it their job to try and shoot them down. It wasn't as easy as it sounds.

It was dinner and every pupil sat and gorged on the vast amount of food laid in front of them.

Ron had not had a chance to speak to Draco since the last meeting and did not know what the Dark Lord had messaged. Slytherins were still giving him glares but that just helped with his "cover" and he preferred that it was that way than they accepted him. He was still a Gryffindor. Through all of this, through everything Voldemort threw at him, he had that.

At the moment, he had his right arm in bandages since he had managed to sprain it doing nothing. Madam Pomfrey was confused as to how it was caused, but Ron knew what had happened and he certainly wasn't going to tell her.

He had his uninjured arm around Hermione and was involved in a cheery conversation with Neville and Harry about the current odds of one of the first years dying of fright from the pranks Fred and George had set up around the castle. The last few students to come in the door were all decorated by cobwebs in different shades red, gold, and grey. Ron betted the next came in covered in goo which probably wouldn't come off for a week. Neville thought it would something to do with spiders – Ron had shivered at that point. And Harry thought the twins might transform the next students' faces into real life Hallowe'en masks.

Harry was the closest.

The next few students walked in with their faces either green, covered in thick wolfish hair or with an extra eye on their forehead. You could hear Fred and George laughing as a new batch of their victims walked into complete and utter humiliation. Two first year girls screamed when one with an extra eye walked past them.

'So Harry, are you allowed out to Hogsmead tomorrow?' Asked Ron with smile, Harry made a face but replied.

'Yes.' He said bluntly but soon gave a smile. 'Are you going Neville?' Harry asked, refusing to look at Ron.

'Yeah, errr, I'm going with Luna,' he said with a bright blush. The boys made teasing 'ooooh' noises around him and Ron received a slap on the arm from Hermione.

'Well, I think that's lovely Neville, I'm sure you'll both enjoy it,' Hermione gave Neville a small smile and he gratefully returned it.

Under the guidance of Hermione, the subject changed and the usual talking wittered on.

* * *

><p>'Hermione,' asked Ron as the group made their way back to Gryffindor, he and Hermione trailed slightly behind.<p>

'Yes Ron?' She replied with a bright smile. He had held her hand tightly ever since they had left the hall; he didn't want to let her go. He knew he would have to, but for now he could try and pretend the mark on his left forearm wasn't there. Hermione could help him to forget.

'You know everyone will be going Hogsmead tomorrow?' He asked with an ear-blush, not knowing how he was going to ask the question he wanted to ask. Hermione made him more tongue tied than usual.

'Yes,' she said simply, trying to keep her smile under control. She had been waiting for Ron to ask her to go with him since the Hogsmead date had been announced. They were a couple but she still wanted him to ask her. She thought it was romantic and sometimes wondered if Ron actually knew what the word meant.

'I was wondering,' he did finish of the rest of his sentence but it trailed, due to nerves, into silence. He still wondered how he had actually found the courage to ask her out in the first place. Maybe the twins had had something to do with it... they always seem to.

She said nothing but turned and looked at him with a comforting smile on her face. Ron gave a cough, took a deep breath and spoke.

'Would you like to stay at Hogwarts with me?'

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't really known what to think when Ron had suggested staying at school when they had a perfectly good opportunity to go to Hogsmead like everyone else. Yet, she had smiled like she knew what his theory was behind it all. Because all that mattered to her was that she and Ron would be alone and, most importantly, together.<p>

She'd never spent so much time getting ready, minus the Yule Ball. She'd even asked Lavender Brown for help. Lavender had been keen to help and even lent Hermione some of her clothes, the last season ones.

She prepared herself and when everyone else had left for Hogsmead, made her way to their meeting place. And for the first time in her life, she was genuinely nervous and had no clue as to what would happen or what Ron would have even done.

Ron couldn't help but smile as he saw Hermione standing there waiting for him. He knew he should have been there before her, but he was never good with times and she knew it.

Hermione stood in an elegant pale blue top with white lace around the bottom and neckline, which wasn't too low (compared to the rest of Lavender's clothes), and a pair of slightly tight dark jeans. In truth, she had had no idea what she should be wearing; she wanted casual because she knew Ron would not care what she wearing or what she looked like, he loved her. But Lavender, being Lavender, had insisted she go for smart (and slutty), the latter of which Hermione had strongly rejected. She looked pretty but simple and beautiful; she'd made an effort but not too much. Her hair was less frizzy than usual and the curls were more tame and loose and her makeup was practically non-existent, minus the mascara and blusher Parvati had attacked her with.

Ron was his usual self, although he'd tried to make some sort of effort. Well, his dorm mates and the twins had forced him to try and make an effort. They'd found him a pair of jeans that didn't have a hole or rip in and he'd found a simple, green shirt with no stains on. The top clung to his body tighter than he would have liked, but as a Weasley you learn that you can't have everything. On the back of his shirt, the twins had magically imprinted the phrase "Weasley Is Our King" – he'd kill them later. He looked more smart and neater than usual; even his fiery hair was brushed and lay flat on his head.

'Hi,' he said nervously as he came up behind her. She turned and smiled, she also uttered a similar, anxious greeting.

He had no clue as to what he should do! Should he kiss her? Hug her?

Dates were so confusing! Why couldn't they learn all of this instead of potions?

He settled on a light kiss on her cheek. He walked in front of the wall three times and when a door appeared he opened it and allowed Hermione to walk in.

'It's not much I know,' Ron said shyly as his ears burned. He was nervous.

But he knew one thing, Hermione looked lovely and, thankfully, rather impressed.

'Oh, Ron, it's beautiful,' she said with a wide smile.

There was only one place Ron had thought of. The room of requirement.

He knew the school would be quite with most people at Hogsmead for the day so he's taken the chance to have a quite, and maybe romantic, date with Hermione.

The room was lined with candles and a soft, pink glow encased the room. A wooden table and two chairs, either side of it, stood in the middle of the room. A small vase of fresh, red roses was placed in the middle of the table; it stood on a simple white tablecloth. Low, quiet music hummed in the background.

This was far more than Hermione had been expecting; she didn't even know Ron knew about the word "romantic".

He took her hand and led her to her seat, being a true gentleman – if only his mum could see him now. Molly would so proud.

'Dobby,' he called as he also sat down.

With a snap, Dobby appeared, with a white cloth over his left forearm, like a true waiter.

'Hello!' He said brightly. 'What can Dobby get for Master and Mistress?'

'Dobby, I've already said call me Ron,' said Ron with a smile. Dobby, once he'd heard of Ron's plan for today, had insisted that he should be Dobby the Waiter and Ron couldn't refuse. He just hoped Hermione wouldn't mind, surely she'd understand.

Dobby took their drink orders (fire whiskey was out-of-stock so they had to settle for butterbeer instead) and left them in silence.

The conversation started slightly awkward at first, even though they had known each other since year one, they still couldn't get over the first-date-feeling. But they soon relaxed and the mood was a good and happy one.

'Sorry, if the food isn't great, I made it,' smiled Ron as his ears, once again, turned red. As an elf was their waiter and knowing Hermione's beliefs, he felt it only right that he made the dinner. And maybe it would make up for his clothing effort.

This wasn't any meal; this was a dinner for two, a dinner to impress.

As Dobby placed their plates down with care and wished them a good meal, the worst thing happened.

One thing Ron never expected. The one thing he had never factored in.

His left forearm began to burn.

'Ron, what's wrong?' Asked Hermione as she quickly noticed Ron's emotions change.

He couldn't stay in this room any longer, he'd collapse, but he couldn't leave this room. What would he say to Hermione?

He had to make one choice. A choice that would change everything.

* * *

><p>'Ron!' Hermione yelled as Ron ran from the room. He didn't look back as he bolted out of the room, she stormed out after him and watched as he ran away from her.<p>

What had she done?

And to make things even worse, a huge crowd coming back from Hogwarts saw Ron run away from the room and Hermione screaming his name behind him.

They watched as she turned around, began to cry and pushed her way through them.

The twins stood at the back of the crowd but had still seen what had happened. They would have to find out the details later but they had a slight inkling that whatever the reason Ron had for running away, it wasn't good. It was dark evil.

* * *

><p>Ron kept running until he reached the small safe room and quickly let himself in.<p>

Even though he had run there, it seemed like he was the last one.

'Bloody hell. There better be a fucking good reason for this!' He yelled, his face looking like he could quite easily murder someone. The crowd turned and strangely smiled.

'Fire whiskey,' was the answer and the room cheered.

'What is it?' Asked Draco as he walked over to the angry teenager. 'Why you dressed up?' He took a sip of his own bottle and handed a newly opened one to Ron. Ron gulped most of it down in one go.

'What are we going here?' He asked through gritted teeth as the liquid confidence burned down his throat. Draco shrugged.

'I don't know, I got here first and there was just drink and some nibbles.'

'Nibbles?' Growled Ron not amused in the slightest.

'Yeah, nibbles,' Draco said with a giggle. Someone couldn't handle their whiskey.

It didn't take long before someone grabbed a radio and played it full blast. The young death eaters didn't really have much to celebrate so when they were given some ever-lasting drink and rubbish music, they partied hard.

Towards the end, as many collapsed and someone turned on the slow music, Ron and Draco began to slow dance together in their drunken state. They weren't in time with the music or very balanced but no one really cared, they even got a small cheer from Crabbe and Goyle as they begun dancing.

They "danced" in silence before Ron began to talk.

'Do you know where I was before?' Ron asked loudly, Draco shook his head before dropping it onto Ron's chest. 'I was with my girlfriend,' he snorted. 'Probably ex now!'

Ron continued his monologue and Draco began to drool on Ron's top as they kept slowly moving.

Suddenly, Draco dropped to the floor asleep.

Ron looked down, shrugged and walked off, leaving his dance partner on the floor.

'Hey Ronnie,' called a sweet, slightly drunk, voice.

Ron looked to see Pansy Parkinson beckoning him towards her.

He didn't know whether it was the dark lighting or the fact that he was well and truly pissed, but Pansy looked hot.

She was wearing a very short and very revealing black dress. She had high black heels on and her eye makeup was thick, black and smoky. He couldn't help but walk over to her.

'Let's go somewhere else,' she whispered suggestively into his ear. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the door and away into the corridors of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>'Where is he?' Asked Harry for the millionth time that night.<p>

'We've got to find him,' said Neville.

'He's probably crying in a corner,' smiled Fred.

Ron's dorm mates, the twins, Ginny and Hermione had decided that enough was enough and that they should find Ron before the night was out. No one had seen him or heard him so far but they knew he had to be in Hogwarts somewhere.

As their wands and the dim lamps of Hogwarts lit the way, they carried on walking through the corridors. They probably should have split up but for some reason they had decided to stick together.

Ginny walked with Hermione at the back of the pack, her arm wrapped around her friend's shoulder as they walked. Ron better have a good reason for leaving or his face would, when they found him, be covered in bats and bogeys _permanently. _

'Hey, who's that?' Whispered Dean as his eyes caught sight of two figures against a wall. The group all seemed to line up facing the pair and they all pointed their lights towards the couple.

Hermione choked brokenly.

It was Ron.

He had Pansy Parkinson up against a wall. His mouth roughly all over hers and her body, his hands trailing over her body and one hand seemed to be in it. Pansy's hand ravished his muscular chest and his shirt had even been ripped in half.

'Ron!' Yelled the twins in unison and quickly yanked him off of Pansy.

'Bloody hell, what the fuck do you think you're doing?' He shouted as he pulled himself from their grasp, not realising who they were.

He turned, standing next to Pansy, and suddenly realised what he'd done and who had seen.

Suddenly Voldemort wasn't his biggest worry right now.


	6. 6

Ron didn't go to his dorm room that night.

He was in trouble.

He went to the one place he knew he would always be welcome. The one place he knew he would always be safe.

* * *

><p>'Master! Master!' Squeaked a voice happily.<p>

Ron awoke with a yawn and a stretch. _Well, at least someone still likes me._

The Hogwarts kitchen was alive with small elfish bodies running to and fro with food in their hands, and large plates on their heads or floating behind them. The smells of breakfast wafted around the cheerful kitchen.

Ron knew he was in an Earthly heaven.

'What would Master Ron like for breakfast?' Ron gave the elf a joyful morning greeting and ordered a large breakfast; he needed it.

Every elf knew who Ron was and his appearance always made the elves a little more cheerful. They all gave him a happy wave as he walked towards the large wooden table within the middle of the large kitchen.

He had spent the night on the stone floor with a thin blanket - which one of the elves had retrieved for him - covering him, and a pan with a tea towel over it for a pillow. It wasn't the most comfortable of beds but it was far better than what he would have received if he had returned to his dorm in Gryffindor that night. And if he had followed Pansy to Slytherin, his fate would have been worse than Hell itself.

The elves were happy and cheerful morning company, two were even kind enough to get him a clean uniform. He washed his face in one of the huge sinks in the kitchen and managed to make it look like he hadn't slept on a stone floor.

But it was Monday. He had to go to lessons.

And first was Potions. Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Potions with Harry, Hermione and Pansy.

'Master, first lesson is about to being,' said a small elf optimistically.

* * *

><p>Ron was lucky enough, due to the elves' well-rounded knowledge of the secret passages of Hogwarts, to join the back of the line as the class entered the dungeon, but of course his luck was about to run out.<p>

It seemed that the word had quickly spread about Ron's shenanigans with Pansy, and Pansy wasn't about to make this any easier.

'Ronnie! Ronnie,' called a high-pitched flirty voice, Pansy raised her hand and beckoned Ron to a seat next to her. Gryffindor seemed to growl at Ron and dare him to sit next to the Slytherin

He could sit next to Pansy and have support from the Slytherins, but hate from those who he really cared for. Or he could try and sit with the Gryffindors and probably get severely damaged by sabotaged potions during the lesson. Ron opted for a lone table at the front of the class, right between the Slytherin and Gryffindor divide.

Snape began droning on and on, but for once Ron listened. It was better than thinking about what was going to happen to him later. He started as soon as Snape allowed them to. He made sure that he was facing the rest of the class; he didn't want to end up with some kind of nasty potion burning into his back.

He could hear Gryffindors muttering and he could see their darkening looks. He was in trouble. Big trouble.

* * *

><p>Lessons passed painfully that day and for the rest of the week. Ron, like every year, could not wait for the holidays, before he remembered that Harry and Hermione would be there. And so would the rest of the Weasley children. Maybe the holidays could wait.<p>

Ron took to hiding in the back of the library when he had spare time. He may have been a Gryffindor, but he wasn't that brave. No one was.

The elves were as caring and welcoming as ever - and even made him a small bed in a relatively quiet corner of the kitchen. But on the bright side he got free food.

It was now a week before the Christmas holidays commenced and so far, for Ron, things weren't looking too good.

No one had talked to him. Well, Pansy had tried but he made sure he avoided her at all costs. Maybe she'd forget about him after the holidays. Hopefully.

'Hello,' called a shy voice. 'Ron?'

Ron had been staring into a potions book absent-mindedly, not actually reading, more staring. He looked up curiously; who would talk to him? Draco? But to his surprise it was not his dark companion.

'Neville?' Ron said with astonishment.

'Can I sit with you?'

'Of course, you can,' Ron moved his feet down from the chair opposite and sat up straighter in his own. Neville sat opposite with a shy, nervous smile. Ron didn't really know what to say so he sat and waited for Neville to speak.

Minutes passed before Neville finally began to speak.

'What were you reading?' Ron gave a small, low chuckle.

'Neville, I doubt you are here to talk about books, what's up?' Neville gave Ron a smile and took to looking at his lap as he spoke.

'Hermione has been really upset and everyone is talking about you and they're not being very nice. They've said some horrible stuff actually. And I've been told not to speak with you, but you see... no one's said why. I tried asking why but I just got ignored and tutted at. So I want to know why I suddenly can't talk to you? I've missed you Ron.'

Ron got the biggest desire to hug Neville.

But instead he gave Neville a smile and a small laugh.

'Basically,' said Ron as you do at the start of every epic story in one's life. 'I got caught, err, kissing Pansy Parkinson.'

'That's it?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh.'

'What?'

'I expected something more really.' Ron laughed. 'It's not like you're a death eater or anything,' Neville gave a small laugh and Ron shook his head as he smiled.

_If only you knew Neville!_

'You don't have to be here you know.'

'Well, I want to really. The others sometimes forget me and Luna can get a little too different after a while. Where have you been sleeping? You haven't been in your bed. I-I've tried to keep some of your stuff safe from the others.'

Ron really wanted to hug Neville now.

'Thank you Neville, it means a lot,' he gave Neville the biggest smile he could. 'Kitchen. It's been alright, I get lots of food,' Neville gave a small laugh.

'If you ever want something from your trunk, I can get it for you.'

'I wouldn't want to get you into trouble, like I've got myself. The elves can get me my stuff when I want.'

'Maybe you should speak to Dumbledore. It's not right that it's not safe for you in Gryffindor. Gryffindor's your house, they should stick with you.'

'You're right Neville, but I think it's a bit late now to speak to Dumbledore,' said Ron, meaning it in more ways than one. 'It's nearly Christmas and I'm sure everything will die down after that. Look, you'd best be off. I don't want someone to come round that corner and, well you know.'

Neville looked hurt. 'But hey, anytime you want to have a little chat, you know where to find me,' Ron smiled broadly at Neville.

He gave a nervous nod and wished Ron goodbye and good luck. Ron needed it.

* * *

><p>As weeks moved on life didn't seem to get any better for Ron.<p>

Seamus and Dean would sneak him a quick, secretive smile when they could, but they didn't dare speak openly to him - Gryffindor wouldn't stand for it. Professors also began to notice this segregation of Ron and the previous favouritism with him as one of the Golden Trio began to dwindle. McGonagall was far shorter with him than usual and Snape seemed to allow him more room to breathe.

Ron had expected a summoning from Voldie, but he didn't get one. He half wished for one so that he'd have something to do or more likely read. He tried working on his powers, but it was like they wouldn't come to him unless his emotions were strong and uncontrollable.

Slytherin would offer him slight shelter from the storm, but to them he was still a Gryffindor and a Weasel even if he was a dark one. Michelle had been as kind as ever but now it was out about her and Draco, she seemed to be his constant companion and Ron didn't fancy being a third wheel...again. Draco would talk to him, even if half of it was witty insults and bad remarks. Pansy just wouldn't leave him alone, which was really annoying, and on a couple of occasions the dim lamps of the corridors had shot out and shocked her. It was rather funny. Neville stayed true to his word and would regularly creep off to the library or the kitchens to make small talk with his traitor friend.

Ron had to spend a weekend in the Medical Wing after a very well-aimed Bogey Bat Hex had collided with his face, but apparently there wasn't enough proof that Ginny Weasley had cast it so no one was punished - even though there were around twenty witnesses. Pansy of course, had loudly threatened the girl and said life would not be worth living 'if his face was harmed', she had received a week of detentions and a mountain of homework.

It was obvious to everyone that Miss Parkinson had a thing for Ron and really wanted to be with him. Ron, on the other hand, blamed her for losing everyone and thought it would make it worse if he was to suddenly get with her. Maybe, in time he would get with her; that would show them, but dating a Slytherin wouldn't exactly be the best cover for being a death eater.

And he needed cover.

A week before the Christmas holidays things looked a little brighter. The elves knew of a private, hidden, bedroom near the Slytherin house, which they cleaned up and moved Ron in to. It was far more elegant and refined than the Gryffindor rooms and even put Slytherin dorms to shame. The colour scheme was a dark green and snakes entwined the wallpaper, but Ron didn't really mind. Plus there was a special door which led straight down to the kitchens. He quickly made the room his own and was slightly glad that he had been rejected by Gryffindor. Yet one thing still remained.

He missed his friends.

He missed their company and their jokes. Part of him was looking forward to the Burrow where he might be able to sort this whole mess all out, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to believe that they would 'take' him back. Harry had been his best friend since first year and now some stupid little mistake was ruining it all. He had kissed one Slytherin and now he was the worst person on Earth. Okay, so he may secretly be a death eater but that wasn't the point.

But worst of all, he had lost Hermione.

She hated him. She probably wanted to murder him and she was smart enough to get away with it too.

* * *

><p>Ron pushed and shoved his way through the crowds. He needed to be on that train first; he needed a compartment to himself. He had avoided his siblings, the Golden Twosome and Pansy so far and he didn't fancy having to share a compartment with any of them - he would rather eat Snape's hair.<p>

He chose a compartment in the middle of the train as to not seem closer to Slytherin than he actually was. He quickly pulled the blinds down of the door and waited for it to set off.

The whistle of the train boomed through the carriages and the wheels began to slowly turn.

A gentle hand knocked on the door and a head popped around.

'Oh, hello Ronald, can I sit with you?' smiled Luna in her dreamy, far-away voice. Ron smiled and nodded. She would be nice, if slight crazy, company.

She sat opposite him, opened up her father's magazine, and began to murmur the stories to herself. Luna began to talk of creatures Ron had never even heard of, but for once he listened and pretended he cared. Luna was being kind, even if she probably hadn't heard about the "scandal" a few weeks back.

As the sweet trolley came past Ron jumped out of the door and picked off some favourites. Behind the witch, he saw Seamus and gave him a weak smile and a mouth of 'Merry Christmas' and to Ron's joy the greeting was returned. As she passed on, Seamus came over to Ron as the following crowd dispersed.

'You been alright mate? I haven't seen you in a while,' Seamus said as they walked into Ron's compartment. 'Hello Luna,' Seamus gave the girl a nod, she gave a warm greeting and returned to her reading.

'Yeah, well you know, it's been weird really. I've spoken to Neville a bit.'

'I would have spoken to you more, you know, 'cause me and Dean think the others have overreacted a bit. You kissed one girl mate and a fit one at that!' smirked Seamus and Ron gave a small laugh. 'So what if she's Slytherin? I would!' He added with a wink.

'I nearly did,' smiled Ron back.

'Look, I can't be as long as I'd like - me and Deano are sat with the others. Have a good time though, alright, and Merry Christmas. Don't get too drunk New Year's!'

'You too mate and wish Dean a happy Christmas from me as well. And if you see Neville, tell him too,' Ron gave his Irish friend a warm hug and waved him out of his compartment.

'I've always liked Christmas, there are so many nice shorkacs around,' commented Luna as Seamus left. Ron just nodded at this piece of information and sat back down, unwrapping a pumpkin pasty.

As more of the journey passed Ron took to staring out at the ever-changing landscape as it whizzed past his window. Luna fell into a light sleep and Ron placed one of his woolly jumpers over her.

'How did you know I'd be in here?' smiled Ron as Draco graced in.

'She asleep?' Draco gave a shy smile.

'Yeah, well I think she is, sit down,' Ron went to move his mountain of wrappers from beside him, but Draco sat opposite instead.

'How have you been?'

'Well,' smiled Ron, wondering why Draco was here. Not that it wasn't nice to see him, but he usually came with some purpose not just for a casual chat.

'Ron?' Draco stared straight into Ron's eyes and his smile left. He knew there was more, he could tell.

'Draco?' smiled Ron back. Draco may be his drinking buddy and a death eater mate, but emotional rock not so much.

'There's more.'

'More which doesn't matter,' Ron changed the subject. 'Looking forward to the holidays?'

'Sort of,' Draco gave a smirk - it was Ron's turn to fret.

'You don't sound too keen,' Ron said. Draco opened his mouth to say something, before shaking his head and thinking better of it.

'Draco...'

'Okay then, I think something big is going to happen during the holidays, don't interrupt me,' he ordered when Ron opened his mouth to speak. 'We haven't be summoned for a long time so He must be waiting for the holidays and Father sent me a letter implying that Christmas would be an important time for Us. I know it's going to be something to do with you and it's not like I like you or anything but... well, you should know what I mean,' he said trying to look as indifferent and haughty as he could, but Ron could see his nerves.

'Thanks for the concern,' Ron nodded. 'I'll keep an extra eye out, but don't ask me how He will expect me to the leave the Burrow on Christmas Day, if you leave the dining or living room for more than a minute you get a search party looking for you,' Ron shook his head at the thought of a summons on that day. 'And you look after yourself too Draco, He will probably be at yours. If you get a "special" task, you can always tell me about it. We're on the same broom after all - and don't try and argue about it,' smiled Ron. Draco gave him a nod and stood up about to leave.

'Merry Christmas,' he grinned to Ron.

'Merry Christmas to you Draco,' Ron got up from his messy seat and gave his death eater pal a hug. Draco stood frozen for a second before he hugged back.

'Bye,' he whispered as he left the compartment.

* * *

><p>Ron waved goodbye to a smiling Luna, who still had his jumper, as he got off the train and made his way over to his Mum. She gave him a warm smile and a tight hug as they waited for the others to clamber over.<p>

'Right dears, we're walking some of the way. There's this terrible jam outside and I'd rather not add to it,' said Mrs. Weasley once they were all accounted for. She quickly shrunk their things and they all made their way through the throng of stressed parents and happy children.

They were down the street and around the corner, all chatting away - minus Ron of course.

Ron trailed at the back of the crowd with Harry and Hermione slightly ahead. As they were walking along a man jumped out and took a hold of Ron, his dark mark showing. He pulled Ron back and held a knife to his throat. Everyone immediately turned and raised their wands.

'Don't move and no one gets hurt, alright?' The man looked over his shoulder. 'That includes you Mad-Eye!'

Moody suddenly appeared just behind the masked man holding Ron.

'I do believe I'd feel safer if you were in front of me, and stop fidgeting you. Hands out.'

Ron swallowed and begrudgingly took his hands out of his pockets and put them in front of him.

'Now give this to Mr. Potter, could you please?' He said as he held up a letter. Ron took the letter and held it out to Harry. Harry hesitated slightly, but stepped forwards and took the paper all the same.

'Now that that's done I'll be leaving so-,'

Moody suddenly let off a curse but it was dodged.

'Tut tut, Moody, are we losing our touch? And for that...'

He took the knife and drew it across Ron's chest. It slashed his shirt and he hissed in pain as the blade cut him.

'Bye bye!'

Ron's world went spinning round till he landed with a thump on the floor.

* * *

><p>'Get up,' said the gruff voice. Ron groaned as he pushed himself off the ground.<p>

'I've been told you'll give full co-operation, that right?'

Ron studied the man for a moment then gave a swift nod of the head.

'Then follow me,' he said as he swept out the room.

Ron followed a few paces behind the man, through the stone maze that he remembered from his first visit. He felt undecidedly uncomfortable and vulnerable.

'Our Lord wants to see you,' he said stopping in front of a door. 'Have fun,' and pushed him inside.

* * *

><p>Ron fell through the door as if he were pushed - which he most likely was - and stood himself up straight. Ron gave a mocking bow.<p>

But he still bowed.

'Come here,' Voldemort said gesturing for him to come nearer. 'I trust you've done your assigned reading?'

He froze.

'You're going to teach me?' Ron said slightly shocked, this was not what he had been expecting.

'I'll be more like a guide... but yes. I will.'

_It'll come at a price though._

'Why?' He asked suspiciously; trust and Voldemort weren't two words Ron would put in a sentence together, unless a negative featured.

'You'll die if you don't learn. Do you want to die?' Voldemort asked, no emotion in his voice.

'No... but there is a gain for you here, somewhere, you wouldn't otherwise. Where?'

Voldemort sighed as if he had given in.

'Whoever is your mentor shall have a certain extent of power over you.'

'How much?'

_Complete power._

'I have no idea.'

You could practically see the cogs slowly turning in Ron's head.

'The power, it shall be over my... abilities, not my actions?'

'I believe so.'

_That's a good point. I'll need to find out how to control him completely..._

'Alright then.'

And to use a horrible muggle term, he fell for that hook, line and sinker.

_Fool._

* * *

><p>Ron quickly became more and more aware of how trapped he was. Under constant watch, constant guard. Panic hit him when he realised with a bang he might not be leaving.<p>

Ron sucked up the courage to ask it, as one of his guards walked passed he asked.

'Are you planning on letting me leave here?'

'Would you change your so far pristine behaviour if I said you weren't?'

'No.'

The man gave a harsh laugh.

'As if.'

Ron didn't bring it up again.

That night, Voldemort swept into Ron's small room and threw something at him.

'Put these on, I shall wait for you outside.'

Ron looked at the bundle and froze. It was a Death Eater's robe and mask. He put them on slowly, hatefully. If Voldemort was taking him to a summons he wasn't about to stand out.

He stepped out into the corridor where Voldemort was waiting. He eyed him for a moment them nodded in approval.

'Just one thing...,' he said and tapped the mask, changing its colour. 'If your mask is black it means you're a prisoner. Which I'm sure you will agree with more. It'll also explain this,' he said waving his wand. A chain appeared, coming from a newly made manacle, which led to Voldemort's hand.

It was like a master holding its dog's lead.

It looked pitiful.

Ron looked pitiful.

'Come,' he said pulling slightly on the chain. Ron followed, dragging his feet as much as he could without being dragged himself. Voldemort led him to the Summons Hall and up to his throne. Yanking Ron round to the side of the throne, he attached the chain to it.

'You're not being serious, are you?' Ron growled, being treated like a wild animal was not something Ron liked.

'I don't want you to feel the urge to do something stupid, so this might stop you leaping in the way of Cruciatus curses on victims,' he said as he stood up.

'You really think I would do that?'

'Yes. Give me your arm.'

Not responding to the order Ron sat down on the floor and huffed.

Voldemort grabbed the front of Ron's robes and pulled him up.

'I may give you a lot of leeway when we're in private, but this is the summons chamber, so you will obey my every command or you shall be punished. Are we clear?' he snarled. He was always obeyed.

'Yes,' Ron trembled. 'Yes, my Lord,' he added quickly.

Voldemort dropped him back down onto the floor.

'Your left arm.'

Ron held up his arm and Voldemort pulled back the sleeve and pressed his wand to the mark.

'Keep your hood up. We wouldn't want anyone to recognise your darling red hair now, would we?' He said with a sickly smile, Ron felt his insides twist.

The room filled with the sounds of apparition, each new arrival bowed and made their way to their places. Voldemort went and sat down on his throne, waiting for them all to arrive.

When they had all assembled he began to talk.

'Today, my loyal servants, we have one who wishes to join our ranks. Step forward and kneel.'

A man, in a black robe with a hood up, stepped forward and knelt in front of him, shaking slightly.

'Do you swear your complete and utter loyalty to me?'

'Yes.'

Ron jerked at the voice, he recognised it.

It was Percy's.

He fought the instinct to start running around screaming.

'Bloody hell,' he uttered under his breath.

'Raise your left arm,' the thin, pale arm came out. 'Morsemorda.'

Percy screamed loudly and Ron automatically moved to help him but the chain came up short, stopping him from going forwards.

'He's not in pain,' Voldemort said quietly, and neither he was. Although he was screaming he wasn't rolling around or flinching. He was just kneeling there as he had before.

The rest of the meeting was dreadfully boring. So Ron just sat cross-legged on the floor twiddling his thumbs, thinking about how Percy betrayed them all. But maybe Percy was a spy for the ministry... Naaah, that wasn't Percy. So Ron thought of all the lovely things he could do to him if he got his hands on him.

Suddenly the meeting was over. Well almost. Voldemort's very most inner circle still remained.

Ron's hood was allowed to fall down; the inner circle was aware of this new _weapon._

'What reports do you have for me?'

The one nearest to him stepped forward and bowed.

'My Lord, the werewolf clan Dermin has still to come to a decision. I know for a fact that they are also in negotiations with the light side. I believe they may become neutral, but I am uncertain on whether or not to leave. That just might be the leverage the other side needs. What do you say, my Lord?'

'Move onto the next clan but keep in letter contact.'

Ron made a quiet snort and tried smothered it as well as he could.

Obviously not well enough.

'If you have something to say, say it.'

Ron sat still and quiet. Not daring to speak out.

'You can tell us now or we can beat it out of you.' Still Ron kept quiet. Voldemort stood up and walked round to Ron and kicked him in the ribs hard.

Ron hissed in pain. Voldemort kicked him again, the kick bashing him into the side of the throne and he landed on his side. He talked, spitting out his words with hatred.

'I don't think you should leave the clan to its own devices. The Dermin Clan has always been known as a holder-outer. If you gain their allegiance you could sway the war, but first you must show allegiance. Stay at the colony. Stay there, don't just visit. Turn your full moon out with them, be a brother. Send others to the clans, but don't leave Dermin,' he stopped and rolled onto his back. 'That's what I would do anyway,' he muttered. No one would listen to him anyway, no one ever did - why would Voldemort?

Voldemort was silent for a moment.

'Do as he says, Golenty. He might be on to something.'

'Of course my Lord,' said the Death Eater, stepping back into the circle.

Voldemort reached down for Ron's hair and pulled him up straight, then went and sat down himself. 'Is there anything else for my attention?' He said after glancing down to boy - maybe he wasn't a much of an idiot as he acted.

A figure stepped forwards from the gloom.

'My lord,' he said as he bowed slightly.

'Ahh... Severus. Tell me what is happening.'

'The Order are still in an upheaval as to where the young Weasley has gone, and I have recently found out that the Greenock Giant clan has pledged its support to the light side.'

* * *

><p>Ron knew he had reached the point of no return. He was in too deep. Far deeper than he had been before. He had proved himself to be intelligent and worthy asset to the dark side. Voldemort certainly wasn't going to let him leave not now, maybe not ever.<p>

He had even been moved rooms now. To one that didn't have damp, cracks or small animals running around in it. The bed was clean and comfortable, yet Ron didn't like it one bit. He would much rather be in his old room here than this one. This one showed he was beginning to prove himself and was starting to be seen as a follower.

That was the end of it.

That was the end of hope.

That was the end of a saviour.


	7. Chapter 7

_A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :D_

* * *

><p>The next day Ron awoke to a gentle knocking at his door. Ron's tired eyes opened and he murmured "enter" – he knew it wasn't a Death Eater. Death Eater's didn't knock.<p>

It must be an elf.

An elf with breakfast.

'Hello,' said a nervous voice, Ron immediately recognised it.

'Draco?' He suddenly sat up and rested his back against the large headboard. This was the last person he expected to see or hear from. Then it occurred to him that he was stupid to think that. He was in _Malfoy_ Manor so, of course, Draco _Malfoy_ would be around. Yet it still surprised him that Draco had been allowed to visit the prisoner - but had Draco been granted permission?

'I brought breakfast,' he replied in a more cheerful tone. 'I hope you've got something on under that duvet,' Draco smirked as he noticed Ron's topless body.

'And what if I haven't?' winked Ron with a sly smirk. Draco momentarily froze, believing his friend to be fully naked, before he glared at the shirtless Weasley.

'Oh ha ha ha, want this food or not?'

'Give it.'

'Ask nicely.'

'I am not begging.'

'Right then, I'll just take back all of this warm, lovely, delicious -'

'Stop it!' Ron mockingly put his hands over his ears. 'Don't even suggest such a thing.'

'Well, ask nicely or the food gets it.'

'Please, Draco, give me the food.'

'I said _nicely_. So repeat after me "please Draco, god of everything, allow me to eat the food you have so kindly brought me. I am just an inferior speck of nothing compared to your never-ending wisdom, grace and greatness," yeah, that will do it,' Draco nodded as his mouth formed a wily Slytherin smile. 'Oh and say, "Gryffindors are worthless but Slytherins are - ' Ron cut across.

'Yeah, yeah I get it,' he glowed, he really wanted the food. _Bastard_. 'Please Draco, god of everything, let me have the fucking food. I'm just nothing. You're amazing, blah, blah, blah. Gryffindors are worthless but Slytherins are great.'

With a laugh, Draco handed the heavy breakfast tray over and sat at the end of Ron's plush king-sized bed. 'Not,' Ron added when he placed the food next to him on the bed.

'Ron! That's it,' said Draco. He lunged at Ron, causing the tray to lose balance and topple off the bed and onto the floor. Ron watched it fall in slow motion to the floor with a crash.

'Oh, you've done it now!' Ron attacked back with a laugh. Ron thought he would have overpowered the Slytherin easily, he was taller and broader, but Draco, being his Slytherin self, was quick and sharp with his playful swipes.

'When you two lovers have finished, I would like to speak to Ron,' both boys froze at the cold voice. They turned to look at the door, still frozen entangled in their fighting.

Voldemort was standing in the door frame, staring at the pair.

Draco shivered and regaining his senses, pulled himself from under Ron (who was winning this part of their playful fight) and went to pick up the tray.

'Don't, Draco, just go,' Ron ordered, knowing Draco didn't want to be there any longer. 'Close the door,' he added as Draco evaded Voldemort as much as he could while he left.

He gave a final nod to Ron as he shut the door and hurried off.

'You and little Malfoy?' Voldemort gave a smile that sent shivers down Ron's spine. Ron said nothing and began to pick up the pieces of the breakfast. 'Leave it, boy' Voldemort added in a harsher tone. Ron wanted to carry on tidying, but something in him compelled him to obey.

Ron stepped away and faced the Dark Lord.

'What do you want?' He said bluntly through gritted teeth. He didn't like being in the same room as Him, let alone have a conversation. Last night's thoughts flashed through his disturbed mind. Voldemort flicked his wrist and the breakfast remains tidied themselves to Voldemort's whim.

'Do not be annoyed with me. How was I to know I was interrupting a romantic moment?' He mocked, but Ron wasn't going to react. 'Little Malfoy? He's inferior to you. He's stupid, rather pathetic,' began Voldemort and as he continued with the relentless insults of the young Malfoy. Ron felt his emotions build and his ears began flushing dangerous red. He clenched his fists. He hated hearing his friends and the ones he loved insulted.

'Shut up!' Yelled Ron. The glass in the windows smashed inwards and cold wind hurled in.

'You must learn to control your emotions, boy,' He said, his voice cold. 'You shall have a lesson with me today. You have ten minutes,' and with that Voldemort left. Leaving the broken windows as they were; it would serve the boy right.

As Voldemort walked out, Ron felt his left leg cramp up tightly.

'I am a Death Eater, I bear the Dark Mark.'

* * *

><p>Ron allowed himself to be led to the meeting chamber, there was no point fighting any more. Besides, the more they thought he accepted all of this the better the chance he would leave this place alive and well.<p>

As the doors were opened, Ron strode in and saw Voldemort sitting on his throne with Nagini resting on his shoulders.

With a nod, the chaperone disappeared and the doors were shut.

'I see you remembered your cloak,' Voldemort commented.

'I don't fancy being recognised,' Ron's voice and eyes were almost as cold as Voldemort's heart, he inclined his head to the "man" in the chair. He refused to bow.

'I see you also remembered your manners,' Voldemort turned his attention to his faithful snake, he whispered to her and she slithered off into the darkness. Ron tensed. He preferred it when he could see her. 'She will not harm you,' Voldemort gave a wicked smile as he sensed Ron's thoughts. 'Shall we get started?'

Voldemort stood up from his throne and approached a standing Ron. 'Sit,' he ordered and a wooden chair appeared behind Ron. He left it a few seconds before he sat in the chair. Ron took a deep breath and let himself physically relax, but mentally he was fully on guard – he didn't trust Voldemort.

'We will start off with something simple and easy,' began Voldemort, but Ron figured this lesson would be anything _but _easy or simple. 'Close your eyes.'

Ron hesitated, he didn't trust this "man" in front of him and the last thing he wanted was to not be able to see what he was doing. He relented though. Most of the lessons began with a meditation so he let himself gently shut his eyes, yet his ear sensitivity increased – he could hear Voldemort's soft footsteps on the marble floor of the room.

He breathed in and out deeply, waiting for the next instruction.

But it never came.

* * *

><p>Ron groaned as his eyes fluttered opened and the dull winter sunshine half blinded him. His head pounded. It was like a thousand miniature ogres were at war in his head. He thought his head would break open at any second.<p>

He couldn't remember how long he had been asleep for or what had happened before he blacked out and, even for a second, he wondered why he wasn't in his bedroom at the Burrow. However he soon remembered _that_ and more than ever he wanted to know why his head hurt so much and what had happened.

He remembered Voldemort.  
>He remembered closing his eyes.<br>He remembered nothing more.

But his ears remembered something.  
>They remembered a woman's scream.<br>A ghastly, sickening, despairing scream.

Then he was sick. All over the white duvet and onto his lap.

He stumbled up and across the room but it was only a metre or so before his legs gave way and he collapsed onto the floor. Ron tried to cry out but he just didn't have the strength. Whatever he had done, he knew, he wouldn't be proud of.

He suddenly dawned on him that the scream, the only thing he could remember, was his doing.

He had caused that scream.

What had he done?

* * *

><p>'Ron, Ron,' Ron heard his voice being called and his body being gently shook.<p>

'I'll get him on to his bed,' said a lower, older voice than his caller. He felt a strong pair of arms lift him onto a bed. He moaned gently.

'I thought he was dead,' whispered his caller, whose voice was obviously shaken and scared.

'Mr Weasley is strong, you should know that,' said the lower voice as he placed Ron onto the bed. 'His pulse was very weak, but it was there. He'll make it through,' Ron heard the voice smile. 'That's more than can be said for Mary and James,' the man added in a quieter tone.

'Did you add something?'

'No,' said the voice lying. 'Pass me the bottle with the green liquid.'

'Liquid? That's more sludge,' the younger male said with disgust in his voice.

'Call it what you will, it'll help him. Hold his nose,' ordered the older one and Ron felt his nose being pinched by thin, bony fingers.

And with that, Ron slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>'Ron? Ron, it's Draco, wake up,' Ron did as he was asked and opened his eyes.<p>

This time he felt stronger and well. With Draco's help, he sat up and stared at the boy beside him.

Draco sat in a small chair next to Ron's bed with a resilient smile on his face.

'It's nice to see you awake again.'

'What happened Draco?' Draco's smile disappeared, but another soon flickered on to replace it; he quickly tried to change subject.

'It's Christmas Eve you know! You've been asleep for a while now, lazy git,' he gave a chuckle. 'So get dressed and I'll come back in half an hour. If you need any help just call out, someone will hear,' and with that, Draco left. No explanation for what had happened or what Ron had done.

Ron's head began to pound, but he could still move and this time he made it to the bathroom without falling to the ground. He slowly got himself changed.

Because of his refusal to join the dark ranks and accept the Dark Mark, he had many bruises in many different places, but as he stripped, he noticed they were now few in number - and the remaining ones had nearly completely faded. They had been there before, but now they weren't.

What had changed?

Ron shook his head gently and moved to look in the bathroom mirror. He was in for a bigger shock than the lack of bruising.

Gone was his famed, fiery mop of hair. Instead his hair was the darkest black Ron had ever seen, his face looked pure white against it. And running through this darkness were streaks of gold, pure arrogant gold.

Then he noticed his eyes.

Pure red. A blood red.

He recognised those eyes.

They were the same colour as Voldemort's but slightly brighter due to his sinister hair.

Why hadn't Draco said anything about this?

Red eyes and gold hair were a bit different from light blue eyes and red hair.

Ron stared at his reflection and wondered if it was some kind of practical joke. But as he carried on looking, he realised it wasn't. He tried washing his hair, but it didn't fade.

This was real.

'Oi, Ron, you best be dressed because I'm coming in, ready or not,' called Draco cheerfully from the hall. Ron slowly threw on his shirt as Draco walked in. 'What some breakfast?'

Ron just nodded.

'We've missed it but if we head to the kitchens, the elves will make us something,' he smiled and was soon out of the room, knowing Ron would follow at the promise of food.

* * *

><p>'Thanks,' murmured Ron as he polished off his third bowl of cornflakes. He had been starving, but his mind hadn't had a chance to think of his stomach until now. It was too confused.<p>

'I thought you were never going to stop eating,' smirked Draco, who sat opposite Ron at the small table.

'Draco,' Ron said as he stared into Draco's grey eyes. 'What happened?'

Draco went to stand up, but Ron grabbed his arm.

'I need to know and from your reactions... I can tell you know.'

'There's a Christmas ball tonight,' he answered with a weak smile.

'I don't give a fuck about a ball. I _need _to know what happened. What did I do?' Ron's gaze was so intense Draco could no longer hold it. He stood up, but Ron tightened the hold on his arm. 'Please Draco. You know I trust you with my life. I trust you with anything, don't deny me the truth. What did I do? What happened?'

'You won't like it.'

'I don't care! I just need to know. You know I would tell you if I was in your position.'

'I doubt you would.'

'Draco,' Ron made Draco look him in the eyes. His stare was hard and deep. Draco sighed.

'If I must,' he sank back into his chair. Ron gave a small smile.

'Thank you.'

'Now I don't know everything - but I've heard some things here and there,' Draco couldn't look Ron in the eye. 'I don't know if it's all true but I know you won't like any of it, so don't go interrupting me. If you start talking, I probably won't be able to continue.'

'I promise not to say anything until you've finished.'

'I don't really know where to start so... I'll be blunt,' Draco looked into Ron's eyes. 'You tortured and killed a woman, I mean woman and man. The woman is was a pure-blood witch called Mary, who worked at the core of an important Ministry security and defence team. She knew how to get into all parts of the Ministry and every secret plan, idea or scheme it had. She, apparently, gave away everything. Including the spells protecting Hogwarts and the over-ride spell to remove all protecting charms over Hogwarts,' Draco took a deep breath before continuing. 'Her husband was James, the leader of the muggle protection unit at the Ministry. Certain high density muggle towns and cities have had incredibly strong and violent charms cast over them to protect them from Death Eater attacks and many muggleborn witches and wizards have been placed into hiding from Death Eaters. He keeps track of all these muggleborns and knows all of the different reversible spells to remove the city protection spells. Basically, his unit was in charge of keeping thousands of muggles and muggleborns safe. He gave away all of his information. Both had special charms to make sure that if they were tortured to give information away, their minds would "self-destruct", all knowledge would be erased from their memory and they would both die instantly – that's how important their knowledge was. But somehow, you did something and they didn't die and the information stayed in their minds. They had no choice. After an hour, they had both given everything away so severe was the torture they suffered. It was always believed that those special charms could never be broken or undone, but you can and did. You're the key that can open any door.'

There were a few minutes of silence before Ron spoke.

'I'm a monster.'

'No, Ron. I've grown up around monsters and you certainly aren't one. You couldn't have helped it,' Draco tried to smile, but he knew it was no use.  
>This would break Ron.<br>And he hadn't even told him everything.

'How could you know?' Ron slammed his fist hard down on the table. 'You weren't there! I probably enjoyed it. I'm just a sadistic little bastard,' tears formed in his now green eyes. 'Look. Look at me. Look what's happened. This isn't me,' he forced through clenched teeth. 'I might as well die. It would be better for everyone,' he gave a cold, heartless laugh. 'People would be safe then. I. Am. A. Monster.' He picked up his bowl and launched it across the kitchen. It smashed into the wall breaking the silence.

Ron stormed away.

Draco heard the rumbling of thunder overhead.

* * *

><p>'Weather's shit.'<p>

Ron sat against a tree, hugging his knees against his chest, in the middle of the Malfoy grounds. Rain thundered to the ground, soaking Ron to the core. But the biting cold couldn't freeze his heart or body any more than what he had heard minutes before. He glanced up to see a black figure over him, perfectly dry.

'Mind if I smoke?' Ron said nothing and looked back down. 'I'll take that as a no.'

The figure lit his cigarette and sat beside Ron.

'Don't tell anyone about this,' he said, motioning the cigarette in his hand. 'I'll get in trouble and we wouldn't want that, would we?'

'I won't,' answered Ron quietly.

'Good,' smiled the man. 'What you doing out here? You're not here for the same reason as me and I've got waterproof charms on.'

'I'm a monster.'

'So you've heard then. Guessing Draco told you. I heard him calling around for you,' Ron just nodded. 'To be honest, I don't see what the big deal is.' Ron stared hard at the man next to him.

'The big deal? I've tortured people.'

'Snap.'

'I've killed people.'

'Snap. And if we're honest, you've only done two people, I've done plenty more and I don't run away crying every time.'

'But you're a Death Eater,' pointed out Ron. There was something about this man's candid manner that made him talk.

'And I'm meant to be a professor,' he stated. 'Remember, you are a Death Eater too, even if you didn't want to be. You still are.'

'But-.'

'There are no "but"s about it. You had no choice – you're a Manipulator and at the moment you don't have much control over your powers. You're susceptible to attacks from others. The Dark Lord just used you, like he does everybody.'

'I could die. I deserve to.' Snape laughed at the morbid statement.

'I said that years ago and yet I'm still here. You've got spirit, you're a Weasley and from personal experience, they are persistently stubborn,' Snape tutted at this comment

'I'm no Weasley.'

'Your mother is Molly Weasley and your father is Arthur Weasley and all your siblings are Weasleys and you live in the Burrow and you've got a Weasley temper and you haven't got much money and most importantly, you're ginger. I think we can safely say that you're a Weasley,' Snape said dryly.

'I'm not a red head anymore.'

'Sorry did I offend your royal Gingerness,' Snape snorted. 'Yes, you're not a "red head" anymore because of your conscience. You're body has physically reacted to what you've done. You're a contrast from your previous self. When really it didn't need to; you're still the same person. But I do like the hair though, black's a great colour,' he smirked.

'Will it change back?' Ron said in a small voice. Something in his mind clicked, he was still a Weasley and he could still make things right, somehow he could make this right. It would just take time. He _had_ to make it all right.

'Yes, in time. When you've paid back your "debt" for what you've done. It could be a worse change. I knew a man who went through something like you did, he did something serious and regretted it. Let's just say, his name was Max and he ended up Maxine,' Snape laughed and Ron gave a small smile. 'I never let him sorry her, live it down.'

Snape put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

'You can't change the past, by Merlin I wish you could. There is one moment from my teenage years I would give _anything _to take back. It's a moment that haunts me and I'm convinced that if I hadn't done what I did, then everything would be different. I still think about what may have been, but now I accept it. I don't like it. I hate it. But I've grown to accept it.'

'What happened?' Snape looked away and his face turned to stone.

'I can't tell you. And there's another Weasley trait.'

'What?'

'Being fucking nosey,' he sneered; that was far more like the Snape Ron knew.

'I'd best go and find Draco.' They both stood up and the rain seemed to slacken off.

'Have you heard about the ball?'

'I think Draco may have mentioned something.'

'Well, it's tonight and every Slytherin past and present will be there. So you better look your best.'

'I'll try,' Ron smiled as Snape flicked his cigarette to the floor and they began to walk back to the grand house.

'And I think Draco needs a date,' Snape added.

'Ha, fucking, ha.'

'No, seriously. Get in there,' he replied and received a slap on the arm from a blushing Ron. 'Mr Weasley, if you don't desist I will have to take house points.'

'Well then, your little habit might just happen to make its way out into the open,' smirked Ron.

'You dare.'

'Well then, shut up.'


	8. Chapter 8

Ron stood in his room at the manor and stared intensely at his reflection. He found it hard to recognise himself. The hair was different. The eyes were different. The clothes were different. Even his body seemed different.

This young man was no longer the boy Ron had once been.

Ron didn't like it one bit.

He had simple black dress robes on with his hooded cloak over the top; he was going to this ball but he didn't fancy being seen. Slytherins knew he was a death eater now but he certainly didn't want their parents, or any other members of the high dark society, knowing.

'You clean up well Weasley,' came a cold dark voice from behind. Ron didn't have to look to know who it was.

He said nothing in reply. He couldn't.

'I'm fine, thanks for asking,' Voldemort said with a cold chuckle. 'You want to know what happened. I can feel it.'

Ron was tempted to reply. It was true, he did want to know what happened, and more importantly, why it happened.

'I shall explain.'

Ron continued to stare deep into the reflection of his own eyes.

'I can control you. Ever since you began having power outbursts, I could control you. You cannot stop it. I am your anchor. I stop your excess magic from causing destruction.'

'And you make it torture people instead.'

'I like to think that's just one of the perks of the job,' he laughed and Ron turned cold. 'You are not in control of your powers. You are not strong enough. You never will be. I will use you. You are my toy and when I get bored, I will throw you away,' he stepped towards Ron and laid a cold hand on his shoulder. Ron tensed. 'Prepare to be broken.' Their eyes met in the mirror.

'Have a nice evening,' he gave Ron's reflection a smile before he turned and left.

Suddenly the mirror in front of Ron fractured and the reflection was gone.

* * *

><p>'Ron,' called Draco and without warning walked right in. 'Ha, look you're so ugly you smashed your own mirror. That's seven years bad luck,' Draco chuckled and looked around. He couldn't see Ron.<p>

'I don't see how my luck could get any worse.'

Draco turned sharply and saw Ron step out of a dark, shadowy corner.

'That's kind of creepy. I'll turn on another light, shall I?' Draco smiled and made sure the room was brightly lit. 'Are you ready? I've been looking for you.'

'I'm ready,' replied Ron in a steely voice.

'Okaaay then.' For a second Draco wanted to ask what was wrong; he could tell something was up, but the urge soon disappeared.

'Ooh, Severus told me to give you this bottle,' Draco handed over a small green bottle.

'What is it?' Draco just gave Ron a "are-you-being-serious?" look.

'You want to go down with Hell fucking burning in your eyes? You're not meant to stick out and those eyes aren't the most subtle things going. It'll make them a normal colour. Drink it. Now,' glared Draco; he wanted to get to the party. Ron stared but pulled out the cork and downed it in one.

'Time to party,' cheered Draco and walked out of the room. Just before he left, he glanced down at one of the mirror shards and saw his eyes begin to change colour.

The last thing Ron wanted to be was memorable and red eyes were certainly that. Now, they sparkled with Slytherin green, far more suitable.

* * *

><p>'Hey there's Michelle, let's go over,' smiled Draco as the two wizards entered the main hall.<p>

'No,' said Ron sharply. 'Sorry,' he gave Draco a weak smile. 'I don't want her to see me like this, you go over to her.'

Draco seemed to hesitate before he nodded and walked over to Michelle. Ron watched him greet her with a light kiss on the lips.

Suddenly, he remembered Hermione.

A sharp pain shot through his heart and he felt slightly sick. He shook his head, hoping to throw memories of her across the room.

'Ah, Mr. Weasley, I see you made it down for our little ball,' a hand placed itself on his shoulder and gripped tightly. Yet Ron didn't tense at the touch.

'Hello Lucy,' smirked Ron.

'I think you should be careful as to how you address the master of the house,' he leaned lower to Ron's ear, his tone dangerous.

'I'll bow to Draco next time I see him, shall I?' He turned and flashed Malfoy a forced smile from the darkness of his hood, his eyes silently warning him off. Malfoy returned the smile and swanned off; Lord of the Manor.

'Please do ignore my husband,' came a gentle voice from behind Ron. She, like her husband before her, placed her hand on his shoulder. Yet it was a gentle almost timid grip.

'Good evening, Mrs Malfoy,' smiled Ron. He had not previously met Narcissa so he proceeded cautiously. She came to stand in front of him. She was beautiful. Her skin seemed almost porcelain white, her stylish green dress hung off her slender body and pooled at her feet, a diamond broach of a peacock prevailed proudly on the lapel of her dress, her blonde hair flowed down her shoulders.

'Please call me Narcissa,' her voice was almost pleading.

'Good evening, Narcissa,' she gave him a warm smile, well more lukewarm.

'How have you been?' Her voice sharp and cold, but Ron sensed a slight element of worry and concern. He was at a loss on how to answer, unfamiliar to social protocol in these situations.

'I'm fine thank you, yourself?' He didn't look at her, but took to watching the ballroom in front of him. Small elves weaved in and out of the dancers - each one holding their heads up high. The males in long black cloaks and each female in elegant, expensive dresses. Each couple danced with poise and finesse.

Each one a death eater or sympathetic to the cause.

And here was Ron, one of them, joining in with their festive celebrations.

He saw Draco and Michelle pass by, Draco gave him a wink and nodded at him. They danced slowly to the grand music, laughing and joking like there was nothing wrong, when Ron couldn't think of a more wrong party to attend.

'I have been well,' her tone betrayed her and suggested to Ron that she had been anything but. 'Would you like to dance, Ronald?' She gave a timid smile.

'It would my pleasure,' he held out his hand and she took it daintily.

A new piece had begun and the couple soon found their step. Ron had lessons from Bill when he was younger and so was quite the accomplished dancer, contrary to the Yule Ball disaster – and of course Narcissa had been able to dance with beauty and refinement ever since she could walk.

Ron's hood began to slip backwards and he started.

'Ronald, trust me, no one would notice you and if they did I doubt they would believe it was you!' She gave a light laugh as she whispered. Gently she pulled the dark hood down, while carrying on dancing. She gave a pleased smile.

Ron said nothing but wordlessly agreed; even he found it difficult to recognise himself or to believe that he was now actually a death eater.

They passed other dancers with a smile and nod; some of the women gave Narcissa a playful look or smirk. An older woman dancing with a rather attractive, well built young male? Lucky cougar.

None of the couples could identify this new arrival, they assumed he was one of the new recruits; he had dark black hair - maybe he was Bellatrix's secret love child? - lined with gold streaks - these new young death eaters always tried to be unique! He also had the brightest green eyes any of them had ever seen - probably transformed by some potion to show his house loyalty, and a tall, powerful body encased with expensive, fine yet simple black robes - as every witch in the hall noticed.

He must have come from a rich and powerful family with links to high society purebloods – he was dancing perfectly with Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

><p>'Draco,' whispered Michelle as her head rested on his chest. Michelle wore a dark crimson flowing dress that complemented her wavy dark hair and brightened her eyes. 'That man over there looks a little bit like Ron,' she gave a small, graceful laugh. Draco forced out a quiet laugh.<p>

'Yes, I suppose he does. Wrong hair colour, wrong eye colour, no freckles and wrong body shape – but yeah, looks a bit like Ron,' Michelle gave him a small playful tap, she pulled her head up and looked into Draco's grey eyes.

'You've been checking Ron out far too much!' Draco said nothing but had a small blush.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be going well.<p>

No one had recognised Ron and he had been able to make small talk with the lads and charm a few of the ladies. Each time making sure to get their names – he would make sure the correct authorities (somehow) knew about each of these death eaters.

A small glass was tapped, its clear note ringing throughout the hall.

Narcissa stood on a small platform in front of the orchestra, which was probably made up of pureblood loyalists. She gave a tiny cough. Everyone stood still and turned to face the woman.

'Hello dear friends and new recruits,' a murmur of agreement and welcome went around the hall. Her voice may have been soft, but it demanded the attention of every witch and wizard. Everyone listened and listened well. 'I do hope you have enjoyed yourself and thank you for gracing Malfoy Manor with your presence,' she nodded to the crowd and a small applause went up, Ron found himself joining in. 'It is nearly Christmas Day,' a drunk wizard cheered and a ripple of chuckling intertwined with the crowd. 'So I wish each of you here peace and joy. May the Dark Lord's power increase,' a large clap encased the crowd but Ron didn't clap.

Something was wrong, he could tell.

Something was about to happen.

'What is it?' asked Draco, who had managed to leave Michelle to stand next to Ron.

'Something's-,' was all Ron managed to say.

'THIS IS AN AUROR RAID, DROP YOUR FUCKING WANDS DEATH EATER SCUM!'

Suddenly, time seemed to slow.

Hoods were instantly thrown up, everyone pulled out their wands and turned to fire at the voices. Shots of light flew down from the ceiling landing in the mists of darkness and those sitting jumped up ready for a fight.

Ron grabbed Draco and hit the floor as a curse flew over their heads.

'Children,' screamed a death eater woman next to them. She highly resembled a muggle Pug; her face was fat, her nose scrunched into her face unnaturally, her wand was held by mini-sausage fingers. She was an obtrusive woman with a stuck-up air with a nasty repertoire of spells, yet liked young people and was fiercely protective when roused. She fired one Mother of a crucio curse at the auror attacker. He stood no chance. 'You must escape: this is no time to prove yourself to the Dark Lord. Young blood should not be shed in this fight, it shall be over soon,' she said with a perilous glint in her eyes – Ron felt for the aurors that got in this woman's path. 'Run children, run,' and she threw herself into the depths of the duels.

Ron seemed more alert than Draco and was soon dragging him through the crowds, firing curses at every death eater he could without being caught.

They were only a few steps from a door when two haggard aurors appeared steely in front of the door.

'Bloody hell!' The aurors raised their wands, not knowing who the black haired wizard was. They couldn't just turn and flee - they would be shot down within seconds. Draco came to stand next to Ron's side, wand raised.

The two younger males were slower than the two in front of them and both aurors shot off spells.

But the spells never reached Draco or Ron.

A blonde witch simultaneously fired off a protective spell and a deadly crucio curse.

'Do not mess with my son!' Yelled Narcissa, she had been in the midst of the fighting but still looked as perfect and elegant as ever. She gave both boys a smile, like they had just arrived for tea and cakes. 'I am afraid you cannot leave that way, they've got every exit and entrance covered. It looks like we're in for a fight, boys. I have to find Lucius. I trust you two will be fine. Ron, protect my son,' her voice was as calm and sharp as usual. 'Draco, I saw Michelle leave the hall a moment before my speech began,' she sounded slightly offended at the thought of someone missing her talk. 'She will be fine. Do not worry for her safety. She would have fled by now,' she nodded to both boys and left, her hair swaying down her back as she strode confidently into battle.

'What the hell just happened?' Asked Draco in shock.

'We're in battle, not time to think about it,' Ron said and pulled Draco as far back into the shadows as he could. He couldn't fight these aurors, but he knew he just might have to. It was that or get caught as a death eater – the latter was a fate worse than Bellatrix's crucio curses.

His mind whirled with ideas as to how leave. The aurors would have spells restricting apparition and they had been informed that every exit was now blocked. It seemed hopeless.

'Ron?' Called out a voice. 'RON!' Yelled the voice a second time, trying to fight over the raging war.

Ron instantly recognised the voice.

'PERCY?' He screamed back. He didn't know his brother had been at the ball but now it seemed only logical; this was a death eater ball. He saw a black cloak run towards him and he knew it was his brother – he'd know that run anywhere.

Ron quickly pulled Percy into the darkness.

'Are you alright?' Percy's voice was panicked and... humble?

'Yes, yes, I'm fine, so's Draco. You?' His eyes easily adjusted to the dark and he scanned his brother for any life-threatening wounds.

'I'm fine. I had no warning about this!' Percy seemed annoyed at his lack of information. Ron suddenly remembered why his brother was in the middle of this. Percy quickly caught the look. 'Oh, no Ron!' He raised his voice but soon dropped it back to a low level. 'I'm not one of them - wait. You're one.'

Percy's eyes widened. Ron said nothing.

'Ron?'

'How did you know I was here?'

'Snape saw me and warned me that my brother was here. I knew it wouldn't be the Twins or the Big 'Uns,' said Percy, his tone frightened. 'I had to find you,' he pulled his chest up and gave an understanding smile and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. 'I don't hate you Ron. I'm sure you have your own reasons, but please know this: you could have come to me for help. I have always been there for you and I will always continue to be.'

'Don't be such a dick! I'm here for the same reasons as you!' He pulled his brother into a tight embraced which was instantly returned.

'Sorry to interrupt this family reunion but there is a battle going on here,' came a cold voice from beside the two brothers.

'Sorry Draco,' Ron gave a quiet laugh.

'We have to get out of here,' said Ron, returning to the problem at hand.

'No, you two must get out of here. I can't leave, it's not right. It is my duty.'

'Don't be so pompous Percy, you-.'

'No, Ron. I'm staying. Get out. Now,' Percy's tone had turned fiercely protective. He nodded to his youngest brother then to Draco and charged into battle, uncaring of his own safety.

Ron stood in shock for a moment.

'Err, Ron! I think we've got a little problem,' Draco tapped Ron and motioned to an auror getting a little too close to the couple.

Before Ron could do anything, the auror woman shot at Draco. He flew back like a rag doll and dropped to the floor.

She tried to send another curse Ron's way, but it just grazed his left cheek.

Ron saw red.

Abruptly, the woman screamed, the whole crowd seemed to turn in her direction. She lifted up, turning and contorting at unnatural angles, then flew across the room, hitting the opposite wall with a crack. Her body fell to the ground in a heap.

Every witch and wizard saw a tall, dark figure and all they could make out was a pair of glowing red eyes.

A second later, the raid was back on. This time the death eaters were more vicious than ever.

Ron rushed to Draco's side. He tried for a pulse and when he couldn't find one, hovered his ear above Draco's mouth.

'If you're going to kiss me, at least get me drunk first,' smirked a voice.

Ron hugged the fallen boy.

'Ow,' winced Draco as he was squeezed by Ron, who then loosened his grip.

'Thought you were dead.'

'Thought you were straight,' winked Draco as Ron helped him up. Ron gave a small smile.

'We really have got to get out of here.'

'Oh really?' Draco spat. 'You just realised?'

Ron was suddenly hit by an idea.

'I've been so stupid!' He began pacing away.

'Ron? What is it?' Ron stuck to the shadows.

'Elves!'

'It's no time for food,' glared Draco, not seeing the full implications of that word.

'You idiot! Elves can apparate everywhere and anywhere, they have no restrictions! I doubt aurors would see them as a major threat...' Draco's brain clicked into alignment with Ron's thinking. 'Now, call one of the lovely buggers.'

Draco whispered out a call for one of the Head elves and within seconds a tall elf appeared and made her way straight over to the boys.

'Hello Master Draco, Master Ronald,' said the elf with its normal calm and efficiency – did no one in this Malfoy household seem to understand the threat and danger of this situation?

'Get us out of here!' Yelled Draco manically.

'Where-,' began the elf politely but Ron cut across.

'My apartment,' said Ron quickly and gave the address.

Ron saw a large, intimidating auror turn in their direction.

And as he apparated with the elf, Ron caught Shacklebolt's eyes and he could have sworn he saw a flash of recognition in the auror's eyes.

* * *

><p>'We must have a snitch.'<p>

'Weasley?'

'No, I have seen his mind. He is loyal to the cause.'

'The other one?'

'No.' The voice gave a cold laugh. 'I control him, he is not able.'

'The young Malfoy?' The cold voice replied nothing. 'Master?'

'No matter. The traitor will be found and punished by me personally. The plans must be moved up. It is unfortunate, but can't be helped. Keep me informed of your progress.'

'Of course, Master.'

* * *

><p>Ron sat on the Hogwarts Express as it approached its destination.<p>

He flicked through the paper in front of him. Draco was curled up opposite on a seat in the corner.

There was no word of the attack on Malfoy Manor in the paper. Nothing. There hadn't been any news on it at all.

The Quibbler had briefly mentioned it on a back page, but no one would have seen that. Or if they had, they wouldn't have taken much notice.

They had heard nothing from Voldemort or any death eaters since the attack – both boys had stayed sheltered at Ron's apartment since. Elves had retrieved their belongings for them. Percy had sent an owl to say he was alright but nothing more. Michelle had sent an owl of "Sorry I left early", Narcissa sent a missive. That was it.

It was like the attack had never happened. The wizarding world was none the wiser.

But death eaters are powerful and influential people with mountains of money. If they want something to stay secret it will.

Ron uncorked a small green bottle and quickly drank the contents.

'Pansy,' Ron shook the witch that snoozed on his shoulder. 'We're home.'

* * *

><p>It was the first breakfast back from the holidays. The 3rd of January.<p>

Harry sat next to a fretful Hermione. They hadn't seen Ron since they got off the train and it had seemed that none of the Weasleys had noticed Ron had been gone. Harry knew that Hermione was incredibly worried, but she had refused to show it.

'Have you seen Ron?' Harry whispered to Hermione, hoping her eagle-eyes would have spotted him.

'Don't know, don't care,' she growled.

Harry was about to ask the others around if they had seen the disappearing Weasley, but as if waiting for his cue Ron suddenly walked in.

He shuffled in nervously, shot a glance towards the Gryffindor table and catching Hermione's eyes gave a small, shy smile.

'Found him,' murmured Hermione, secretly glad Ron had looked over towards her and that he looked fine. Harry nodded in confirmation that he too had seen the lanky teen.

Ron shuffled towards the Ravenclaw table and Luna warmly greeted him and allowed him to sit beside her.

* * *

><p>'Hello, can I sit here?' Hermione looked up as she sat at a desk in the library to see Ron standing opposite her. He had a shy smile on his face and his uniform and hair were as scruffy as she remembered them.<p>

Hermione couldn't think of a reason as to why Ron couldn't sit at her empty table and secretly she wanted to speak to him. She desperately missed him and wanted to know what the _hell_ had happened after he was taken. She had asked questions at Grimmauld Place but had generally been ignored and from lack of progress had quit asking altogether.

She gave a simple nod.

They sat in silence for a few minutes – Hermione continued on her work and Ron opened a book but just sat and watched Hermione.

'How have you been?' He whispered gently. She looked up and held his gaze.

'Fine,' she whispered back and turned her head back down again. She would have liked to talk a little more but a) didn't want to seem keen b) this was a library and you don't talk in libraries, c) the work she was doing may not have been due in for the next two weeks but she wanted to keep on top of it all, and d) she didn't have a clue as to what to say to him.

'I'm glad,' he gave her one of his infamous lop-sided grins but she stopped herself from looking up to see it. 'Hermione?'

She once again looked up hoping that her face displayed annoyance.

'I love you,' Ron said simply and gave her his grin. He picked up his book, walked over to her, kissed the top of her head before he silently walked out of the library.

For once in her life, Hermione didn't know what to do.


	9. They're Back!

**Hope you enjoy the latest chapter and that you are all well :)  
>-loony.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron stood facing a mirror alone in the boy's bathroom. He splashed his face with water, hoping to wake himself up further. He had just come from the library where he had told Hermione that he loved her.<p>

Why had he done that?

That certainly did _not _help.

It got him no closer to finding out any answers and it just pulled Hermione in deeper, risking her life and sanity even more. He shouldn't have done it, but he had. He couldn't take it back. She knew now. She would want to be closer.

That was if she still loved him.

She couldn't.

Not anymore.

Not after all this time.

Now, he had to explain himself, not only to Hermione and to his friends - if he could still call them that - but to his new "friends" and to Draco.

Time was running out.

It was coming.

* * *

><p>An owl screeched louder than any other bird, demanding immediate attention. Ron stuck out his arm and let the black bird land on his arm. It was breakfast again and Ron still sat with Luna for safety and cover.<p>

'Hey sweetheart, what've you brought me?' He cooed to it.

'I recognise that owl,' said Fred, he and George appearing from nowhere.

Ron decided to ignore Fred and took the letter off the owl's leg and let it fly off to other people.

'I thought you had left.'

'Mum made us come back and - ' started George.

'Ron, that's a Death Eater's owl,' finished Fred.

Ron was still ignoring the twins as he read the letter. He then took out his wand and burned it.

The twins exchanged a look. You don't burn normal letters, only bad ones; ones that were incriminating.

'Ron, what was in that letter?' demanded the twins angrily.

'Nothing that concerns you,' he said taking a bit of toast. Ron could see that these two would be a problem; they asked way too many questions.

'What was in that letter?'

'Nothing that -,'

'Ron, Ron! Get over here!' Draco called from across the hall.

Ron stood up. 'Concerns you,' he finished. 'I'll see you later, bye,' Ron stood up and walked over to where Draco was.

'Since when does Ferret call him "Ron"?' said Fred, looking at his twin.

'We missed something serious at Christmas,' muttered George as his eyes followed Ron to the Slytherin table.

'What's up?' asked Ron with a small smile as he came over.

'I've got a letter here for you, that I'm only allowed to give you if swear not to tell anyone about it,' Ron looked suspiciously at the letter but slowly nodded his head in agreement.

'And this one is for you to read later,' Draco said lifting a second, larger, envelope. 'Promise to say nothing?'

'I promise. I won't tell a soul,' he said as he took the second envelope and stuffed it into his bag.

Draco trusted Ron's word and so handed over the first letter, watching Ron's face as he read it.

'I think it's,' Draco seemed to be searching for the right word. 'Brilliant,' he said with a small, weak, smirk. His voice almost questioning itself. 'What about you?'

'I - I - I need some air. I'm going outside,' he said. 'Burn it yourself.' He turned and left the Great Hall as fast as his legs would carry him.

He went outside, down to the lake, and released his powers in bursts of anger and frustration. Slowly, he felt himself losing control. His power became a great storm forming above his head, a huge whirlpool whipped up in the middle of the lake and a great watery cyclone surged upwards, the giant squid caught in its midst. He heard the creature cry and he let go of his magic. It ripped through him into the sky, as the water crashed back to the lake, a magnificent wave gushed upwards and smashed down, soaking the land around, and hitting him at full force.

The world went black.

* * *

><p>Ron woke up and quickly grabbed his head in pain.<p>

'Bloody hell,' he muttered and tried to slowly sit up. The sky was as black as death and the grounds around him were silent.

He looked around as quickly as he could, and when he saw that no one around, he hobbled back to Hogwarts.

No one would have missed him, it would be fine.

Little did he know that two pairs of eyes had seen it all.

* * *

><p>'I heard about it.'<p>

'About what, Draco?' Ron snapped as he turned and faced the boy next to him. His head still hurt from earlier but he was trying not to let on.

He had been caught by Draco in a corridor and Draco had suggested they go back to his room. Ron had accepted his offer, trying to look and act as normal as possible. Maybe Draco wanted to talk about the letter they had received earlier - but it turned out Draco just wanted to do homework.

'Oooooh, alright then,' Draco put his hands up in a mock surrender and began to look back at the book in front of him.

The two of them sat alone in Draco's room. Due to his father's status and power, Draco had secured his own private dorm; he liked the private part of it, but not the loneliness of being by himself after sharing a room with three others since first year. Yet this way Ron could visit.

At this precise moment, they were meant to be attempting some potions homework, but neither of them was paying much attention to it.

'I want to know what you've heard about,' said Ron after a few deep breaths. He wasn't really calm at the moment and knew if he didn't calm down he could start something he'd regret.

'I heard that you told Granger that you loved her. Apparently she, for once in her sad life, said nothing,' Draco smirked at this thought; finally Hermione Granger didn't have an answer.

'Who told you?' Ron asked, trying not to look too interested in the answer, but he wanted to know who had seen; he had whispered and the library was practically empty.

Draco shrugged. 'This is Slytherin, we know _everything_ about _everyone_, it was bound to be heard by us one way or another. We make it our duty to know what goes on inside these walls and what even happens outside,' he winked. 'There isn't much we don't know.'

'So you could find out certain secret things if you wanted?' Draco knew what Ron was trying to ask.

'You want to know something? About who?'

'I was just asking an innocent question!'

'There was nothing innocent about it. Hermione?' Ron said nothing in reply, silently answering Draco's question. 'What is it?

'I've also been hearing things...' Ron trailed off - but Draco knew it already.

'Ahhh, the Hermione-Harry rumour. Hmm, I could easily find out, but it would cost you.'

'Bloody hell, I'm a Weasley!'

'I do know that.' Ron sighed. 'What else is there?'

'I want to know why the Twins are _really _back. Mum wouldn't make them come back if she knew they really didn't want to. Especially with the business running as so well. They've come back for another reason and I _need _to know what it is.'

'They're back?' asked Draco shocked; he thought they left last year and he hadn't seen them.

'Yeah, I saw them this morning at breakfast,' said Ron steely.

'You think it's got something to do with "us"?'

'Well, it might not be anything to do with it, but they hated lessons and authority so I know they wouldn't come back to Hogwarts without good reason.'

'Okay, I'll see what I can weasel out,' he winked. 'Gettit?' Ron just stared at Draco before sighing. 'Well I thought it was a good one! I'll see what I can do... now payment.'

'Draco, you know I can't-,'

'Look,' cut across Draco. 'Just hear me out first.'

'What will it be?'

'Do my DADA homework for me,' Draco laughed and earned a playful swipe from Ron.

* * *

><p>'There's our little brother,' Ron looked up as he walked down the corridor to see the Twins blocking his way.<p>

'Hello.' Ron didn't want to hang around alone with these two. He was suspicious of them and he knew they would be suspicious of him.

'What happened then?'

'You were there and then you were gone.'

'So, please, tell us what happened to you?'

'And just to add,'

'You are looking very well.'

'For someone who's probably spent the holidays with death eaters.'

Ron went pale and slightly panicked, hoping it didn't show as much as he felt it.

'I was taken by that death eater - blindfolded - to a dungeon. They err fed me and stuff but I was their prisoner.'

'You were a "prisoner", eh?' asked Fred sceptically.

'Hmm, I think, looking at the state of you Ronnie, I wouldn't mind being a "prisoner" of the death eaters.'

'Agreed George.' Neither twin looked happy and Ron wished someone would turn around the corner and save him from this small Hell.

'But I managed to escape.'

'Oh, Merlin! Ronnie escaped from a death eater prison.'

'Bloody Hell, I didn't think that that had been done in years.'

'Wow Ronnie, you must be some brave Gryffindor to do that.'

'Well it happened alright.'

'If you really say so.'

'I-,'

'Ahh, Weasley. I need to see you in my office... now,' Snape drawled as he appeared from seemingly nowhere. 'Come.'

'Bye brother.'

'It was good to see you.'

'So healthy and well.'

As Ron walked off with Snape, he turned back to see the twins glaring at him.

* * *

><p>'The twins are back,' said Ron as he took a seat opposite Snape.<p>

'Oh yes. I'm thrilled about it.'

Ron snorted. 'They're incredibly smart, even if they don't show it in classes. I think - I know - they're suspicious about me. They'll hear stories and know it's me. They could blow it... they will if they can.'

'Firstly, we don't know that they _actually _know what you are and they certainly don't know what's going to happen. I don't think they will be around long enough to do anything. It will be soon and definite. It will be done before the week is out. Whether it will succeed, or not, is the only variable in this matter.' Ron just nodded when Snape finished.

'You, I trust, will not say anything or even hint at the truth?'

'No, I wouldn't.'

'Good. I heard the story that you gave them and to be honest, it is pretty poor. People will want more but make sure you stick to it and keep it simple. Too many details will complicate it and you will forget them and replace them with others, contradicting yourself. Which will not help at all.'

'Of course, Professor.'

'In other matters, I trust you are well.'

'Yes.'

'You got out alright I see.'

'Yes, elves helped me and Draco out.'

'They are loyal creatures.'

'And you, Professor? Did you get out alright?'

'If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here, would I?' Ron just nodded.

'I believe that's all, unless you have something you want to say?' Ron shook his head. 'Good, off with you then. I shall see you later, Mr. Wealsey.'

'Thanks Professor, bye,' Ron stood up and turned to leave.

'Mr. Weasley?'

'Yes Professor,' Ron said as his hand hovered over the handle.

'You cannot stop being a death eater, not now. Not _ever_. It will always be with you and you cannot change that fact. You _are _a death eater.'

'I know Professor. I am a death eater,' Ron said solemnly.

Outside the dungeon doors a certain set of twins pulled their extendible ears out and looked at each other in dread.

Their brother was a Death Eater.

And something big was going down.

* * *

><p>'I have been looking for you.'<p>

Ron looked up to see Hermione standing next to him.

He was sitting by the peaceful lake alone as the letter he had received earlier that day ran through his mind. He had to figure out what he was going to do, but it couldn't see any way around it.

'Oh,' he said and looked back out across the lake.

'How have you been?'

'Fine, you?' He said simply again, not wanting to have to explain what had happened. He knew Hermione well enough to know that she would ask far too many questions, and he didn't want to place her in more danger than he had already put her in. He didn't want her to have the same fate as he.

'I've been well.'

Ron said nothing else, so she sat down next to him.

'Look, Ron,' Hermione said, her voice almost pleading. She turned to face him. 'I've been thinking about what you said to me yesterday, I can't stop thinking about that moment. I don't want things to be awkward between us.'

'I know about Harry,' said Ron sharply.

Draco had been good to his word and (quicker than Ron had thought) he had received all the rumours and some of the truth about Harry and Hermione. They had begun dating at the start of the Christmas holidays and were seemingly a strong and devoted couple already.

'How?'

'I heard about it all. I'm happy for you,' he said and the sarcasm fell thick and heavy in his voice.

'Well I'm not.'

Ron turned surprised.

'What?' His features were no longer dark and brooding but lighter, filled with a small sense of hope.

'I don't like Harry in that way. I know now. He's just like a brother to me and it feels sort of wrong to be his girlfriend. But he was ever so sweet to me and-,'

Hermione couldn't say another word as Ron interrupted her with a kiss, she melted into him.

'Oh, Ron,' she gasped as he pulled away. She stared into his eyes and could feel that this was right. That this was what true love felt like.

However, as she stared into his eyes she could have sworn - just for a second, it was just a flash - but she could have sworn that his eyes flickered blood red.

* * *

><p>'You know the date?'<p>

'Yes, it's a week away, not even that.'

'Are you ready for this?'

'Are you?'

'You know the plan?'

'It makes great bed time reading.'

'Well, if you don't know it, you're screwed.'

'I think I can safely say I already am.'


	10. Attack?

_This chapter is for DREAMSandLOVE , who has just written their first story and has supported me all the way, thank you! :)  
>Oh and where would I be without my funny beta, TriggerTinks!<br>Now, now children settle down, the next chapter is about to start!_

* * *

><p>January the fourteenth. Just another day at Hogwarts: lessons, detentions, food, lessons, death eater attack. Yeah. Just another day at Hogwarts.<p>

Hogwarts was under attack.

It happened while Ron was walking down the corridor with Seamus and Neville, they were laughing and joking. Just like any normal day at Hogwarts. They had just past a group of giggling Hufflepuff first year girls standing by one of the huge glass floor-to-ceiling windows, when suddenly a high-pitch female scream smashed all tranquillity of the calm corridor. Many flocked to see what she had screamed at, some began laughing at first when they heard it, but as soon as they saw what had shocked the poor girl so, they became quiet. You didn't need to be close to the window to see what was so terrifying. A thick dark fog of darkness rolled up over the hills towards Hogwarts.

Death eaters and a vast assortment of magical creatures were lining up around the wards of the castle.

Voldemort.

Ron immediately spotted the thin figure. He was at the head of the darkness. With his hands physically on the dome of the wards, he sucked power from his minions in order to try and break the magical wards. He was holding siege.

A voice boomed around the school.

'ALL STUDENTS RETURN TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS IMMEDIATELY. PLEASE REMAIN CALM.'

Because you know, when under attack from hundreds of death eaters wanting to kill you, remaining calm is second nature.

Ron and his two companions were soon in the midst of a tidal wave; you couldn't fight the current if you tried. There was a crush to get into the common rooms – maybe safety could be sort there – but eventually everyone found their own house.

In Gryffindor, after Hermione sent the younger years to their dorms, it was a lot less crowded. Harry stood by her side and placed his arm around her waist protectively.

'Where are Fred and George?' Ron asked looking away from the couple. He had looked around and had located Ginny with a wave and brotherly smile but hadn't found their identical figures. That meant bad news, yet maybe he could "find them" – he needed a way to escape out of this common room and into the one where he belonged.

'They're already gone. They went out straight after classes. They'll be far away by now,' called out Lee from the back of the room.

'Or captured,' said Ron, louder than he intended.

The mood in the common room was not a happy one after that but eventually Dumbledore's booming voice spoke again.

'ALL STUDENTS ARE TO COME DOWN TO THE GREAT HALL FOR DINNER.'

Dumbledore's voice was calm, like it was just another evening, just another dinner, not one that might be their last. The older Gryffindors got up and went to get the younger years. They walked downstairs as one group, sad and solemn. As they got to the entrance of the hall someone called Ron's name.

'Ron, over here!'

It was Draco. Ron decided to ignore him, speaking to a Slytherin (especially Draco Malfoy) certainly wouldn't help the situation. Every house to have already walked in had shot daggers at Slytherin and Ravenclaw had even moved their table slightly away for the house; they all blamed Slytherin for this.  
>But that didn't work because Draco just walked right up to him.<p>

'Why don't you sit with us tonight?' He said his voice laced slightly with menace but Ron thought he could almost detect a hint of fright.

'I think I ought to be at my own table tonight, don't you?' He said trying to walk past him. Hermione would need him and every other house was already glaring at him. Draco grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

'No, you don't.'

'He said he didn't want to.'

'Malfoy, why don't you lay off him.' It wasn't a question but a threat.

Ron spun around and saw Fred and George standing behind him, their arms folded across their chests like bodyguards.

'I thought you had already gone out of the wards, I'm so glad you're alright,' said Ron. He gave the twins a wide smile but they didn't respond to the friendly gesture.

'We needed to talk the Headmaster,' said George, his tone almost commanding.

'What are you still doing here?' Asked Fred to Draco.

'Offer still stands... Weasel,' he called back as he walked off.

'Let's get sat down, everyone else is already -,' he turned around but suddenly two hands grabbed him and pulled him back out of the safety of the hall and into a small lone corridor. He was pushed up onto a wall.

'Yeah, we need to have a little chat, Ron.'

'About your... friendship with Malfoy.' Both voices were on edge and Ron had never heard their voices so serious and sharp.

'What about it?' Ron tried to keep his voice cool and calm, like it was nothing.

'Are you a Death Eater?'

'What?' Ron tried to turn his voice into a surprised and almost shocked tone.

'Are. You. A. Death. Eater?' They said in a scary unison.

'So anyone who is on speaking terms with Draco is a Death Eater?' Ron's own voice turned as forceful and abrupt as that of the twin's. 'Thanks guys. Good to know you have faith in your little bro,' he snarled as he struggled against their grip.

'Ron are you-,'

Fred was suddenly cut off by a person pulling him and soon George followed him backwards.

'Come on Ron, let's go,' said Pansy with a smile to Ron and a vicious female Slytherin glare to the twins, almost daring them to try something. Ron looked at the twins and saw than both were being firmly held in place by Crabbe and Goyle; they gave a tiny nod of respect (and almost camaraderie) to Ron. She took his hand and led him away.

'You okay?' She asked as they returned closer to the great hall.

'Yeah. I'm fine thanks. Thank you Pansy,' he said as the stood at the entrance of the hall, a few students looked over. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. 'Thank Vince and Greg for me.' She gave a slight blush but nodded and made her own way back to her house – some Slytherin girls gave her a jealous glare but some a cheeky wink.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair. There was a glowing greenish shield covering the sky leaking through the ceiling which subdued the whole school. Voldemort's handiwork.

Ron didn't notice as the twins snuck into dinner; he kept his head down and gave Hermione the occasional reassuring lop-sided smile.

Then suddenly a flurry of black owls swooped into the hall.

Each carrying one note, they dropped down onto the awaiting students. Everyone opened up their note, not waiting to be told to and not wanting to be told not to.

They asked for _his _Gryffindor.

The hall began to whisper that it was Harry. Soon that whisper turned to a shout. He sternly shook his head in reply to their unasked question. He stood up aggressively looking out to the whole school and yelled.

'It's not me!' He suddenly noticed the stares he was getting and sat down, he caught Ron's eye as he sat down. Ron tried to give his best friend a comforting smile.

'I know it's not you,' and as Harry looked into Ron's blue eyes he saw that his friend was telling the truth, yet he didn't know why Ron could be so sure.

'We think we've got a good idea of who it is,' Fred and George stood at the head of the Gryffindor table.

'And it's not Harry,' said George, the school murmured in confusion; Harry was the only Gryffindor linked with Voldemort.

Draco looked straight at Ron with panic in his eyes and the knowledgeable ones of Draco's own house looked towards him. They had to get Ron out of here alive, he was needed but at the moment it didn't look like they would. This wasn't the plan.

'We have a little invention called extendible ears, they can hear through doors, walls and anything else that might get in the way of listening in on a good conversation,' began Fred.

'Now, boys, I don't think this is the time for you to be advertising your latest... product,' called down McGonagall, having no idea as to what this had to do with anything.

'Please Professor, humour us,' George flashed her a melting Weasley smile. She nodded. 'We heard a little conversation.'

'One that worried us greatly.'

'But let us go onto a little "friendship" that has recently made its way to our attention.'

Ron knew he was now in deep water. He couldn't lie his way out of this, no one would believe him. Not against the twins; everyone loved the bloody twins.

'Now, some of you may have also noticed this "friendship".'

'Now, dear little brother Ronnie, why don't you stand up so all the nice boys and girls of Hogwarts can see you.' George said in a patronising yet intimidating tone. It wasn't a question, it was an order. Ron stood up and gave the nicest and innocent smile that he could. As he stood with all the eyes of Hogwarts on him, he could see Snape calculating gaze and Draco's fretful looks on him.

'Hey,' said Ron as he waved nervously to the hall, some younger girls giggled.

'Recently, you've made a new friend. Isn't that right?' Shot Fred.

'What?' Laughed Ron as light-hearted as he could.

'I think we've all seen the looks, smiles and speaking, Ronnie.'

'With who?' Ron shook his head, trying to look confused.

'With no other than the Prince of Darkness himself.'

'Draco Malfoy.'

Every head turned in Draco's direction.

'Stand.' Ordered Fred, Draco stood nervously.

'Now, why would Ron suddenly become best friends with Ferret?'

'Why would he suddenly call Ferret "Draco"?'

'Why would they start spending days and nights in each other's company?'

'Why would they start having private "study" sessions in Malfoy's private room?'

'Would either of you care to give us a reasonable explanation for any of this?' George asked both boys, looking at each one in turn. Wicked smiles began to play on their lips, so convinced that they would get the answer they knew to be true.

'Err,' was all that Ron could think of; to him there was no logical explanation that didn't involve being a death eater or something like it.

'We're gay.'

'WHAT?' Roared the twins in unison. Ron stared at Draco giving him a very clear_'bloody-hell!-what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about-you-absolute-nit-wit?!_' but Draco gave him a small encouraging nod, telling him silently to play along.

Suddenly everything clicked into Ron's brain; it was a rational (if untrue) explanation of all the facts that the twins had presented to the school – late nights together, private study sessions, what else could it have possibly been?

Ron made himself blush, which considering the circumstance, wasn't that hard.

'Look, alright, I was going to tell you two but I didn't know how you would take it,' Ron looked at the twins, trying to look sad.

'Ron?' Asked Harry.

'You're my best mate but I knew you'd hate me for it.'

'No, mate, never!' Said Harry. 'I don't care,' and to prove his point, he hugged his best friend sending a chorus of 'awh's around the hall. While in Harry's embrace, Ron cast a look down to Hermione who looked on the verge of tears – in her eyes, everything Ron had ever said to her was a lie, his love was a lie.

'What about Hermione?' Yelled Fred.

'Yeah, explain that.'

'I only loved Hermione as a friend; I just couldn't accept who I truly was. But then I talked to Draco...' Ron gave Draco a misty-eyed look. 'And everything fell into place,' a group of Hufflepuff girls burst into tears.

'It's so romantic,' called one.

'It's like Romeo and Juliet!' Added her muggle friend, which received a few weird looks from the pure-bloods around her.

Well, thought Ron, he _was _telling the truth – he couldn't accept that he was truly a death eater and when he talked to Draco about it, he had managed to come to terms with it all. You just had to replace 'gay' with 'evil, plotting, powerful death eater'.

'I love you Ron with all my heart. And no matter what my parents do to me, I never will stop being by your side. I will stick with you until the very end,' Ron caught the unspoken message – Draco didn't want to be a death eater and would stay by Ron's side fighting for the light. Ron saw Draco's house nodding around him; they too were willingly to fight beside Ron– everyone else just saw the nodding to be Draco's house supporting his gay love.

'But, we-,' started George but Dumbledore cut across him.

'I think that is enough. Let this love blossom amidst the darkness that has surrounded us tonight,' he nodded to both Ron and Draco with small tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>'Hello Ron.' Came a voice from behind Ron; he knew exactly who it was.<p>

'Twins, look, can't you-,' but Ron could say no more as he was tumbled into an empty classroom.

'Don't give us that "I'm gay" bullshit.'

'We know it's not true.'

'You made us look like right dicks in front of everyone.'

'Just showing them the real you,' snarled Ron.

'We heard you talking to Snape.'

'We know you're a death eater.'

'We gave you a chance to come out.'

'Oh, but I did. I love Draco remember,' winked Ron with a cruel laugh.

'We used to love you Ron,' Fred pined Ron up against the nearest wall.

Déjà fucking vu, thought Ron.

'But now, we can't.'

'You are a traitor to your family.'

'To your friends.'

'And to your house.'

'You are dead to us now Ron.'

'We'll show everyone what you really are and believe us-,'

'And you'll pay when we do.'

And with that the twins dropped him to the floor and made a quick escape from the room.

'Bastards,' cursed Ron as he rubbed his aching shoulder. He should stop getting pinned up against walls.

* * *

><p>'I owe you Draco,' laughed Ron.<p>

Both he and Draco sat in Draco's private rooms.

'Luckily for us both, I'm Slytherin and have wit.'

'I thought that was Ravenclaw?' Smirked Ron.

'Shut up, I saved us and that's all that matters.'

'The twins really know the truth and that whole episode in the hall has just worked them up even more.'

'And we've got to pretend to be gay.'

'That shouldn't be hard for you Draco,' Draco hit Ron with a pillow. 'I love you Draco,' said Ron mimicking Draco's voice from earlier. Draco blushed and the pillow was replaced with a clenched fist. 'That hurt!'

'It was meant too,' glared Draco before breaking into a smile. 'It's okay, Michelle knows what's going on.'

'You told her?'

'Well I couldn't have her thinking that her fiancé's gay! Oh... you're upset about Hermione,' Ron gave a shy nod. 'Don't worry... she's got Harry to comfort her tonight,' whispered Draco suggestively with a flirty wink.

'I will kill you Draco Malfoy,' said Ron shaking his head, deciding he should change the topic of conversation before Draco's dirty mind was allowed to continue on its current path. 'Why haven't they broken in yet? Voldemort is strong enough to have gotten in by now and the plan we received was quick and sharp. It was nothing like this. Not dragged out; aurors are already patrolling the school. They seemed to have disappeared from the boundary line. Why?' Ron had begun to pace the length of the room with Draco's eyes studying him as he did so. 'It would be easier to just take Hogwarts quickly; the students would put up a fight, yes, but it would be weaker than the Order's. He's planning something he hasn't told us or he's – Ow! What was that for?' yelled Ron as yet another pillow hit him firmly in the face.

'Stop pacing and finish off your DADA homework... I need to copy,' smirked Draco. 'Or I could tell you about what Harry and Hermione-.'

'Bloody hell! Finish off that sentence and I'll finish off your life.'


	11. A Disappearing Redhead

'Right, has anyone seen Ron?' called Harry to the Gryffindor table. He hadn't seen Ron since two nights ago when Voldemort had failed to attack, and he was getting worried. He knew Ron had developed a tendency of going off on his own this year, but two days was too long – especially considering all that was happening. Harryjust couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety.

The surrounding students listening shook their heads. They were just as clueless to Ron's wanderings as Harry was.

'Maybe he's fucking Draco?' yelled a voice, one of the twins' Harry supposed so he just ignored it. In all fairness, he could just have been spending some time with Draco yet when he did, it was only for an hour or so. Not a day. Or two.

Draco had been watching the Gryffindor table, knowing that Harry or one of his little followers would ask about Ron and over the racket of the hall, Draco couldn't hear anything.  
>This hadn't been the plan. Nothing made sense.<p>

Draco couldn't sit here and do nothing, but what if Ron was actually fine? What if he was he just hiding in the Gryffindor house somewhere? He had to find out. Without saying a word, he left the Slytherin table and strode over to Harry.

'Have any of you seen Ron?' His pale cheeks began to blush, being at this table was _so _wrong. Harry, in shock, just shook his head. 'And before you ask, no, I haven't seen him either. I saw him the night before last night and that was it,' he blushed when someone yelled out their previous vulgar question. 'I'm worried,' he added showing unusual emotion that was normally hidden away behind his cold Slytherin exterior. Many of the Slytherins agreed with his last remark, they had watched since Draco had left the table, but were capable of holding up their unconcerned façades. Only Snape's eyes showed concern as he watched the encounter unfurl.

'He's probably just gone to his death eater pals,' announced one of the twins.

'Yeah, Voldemort said he wanted his Gryffindor,' carried on the other.

'And Ron has done as ordered,' finished the first. The twins were met with silence as those near tried to ignore their snide remarks. Some quickly discarded the twins' words – thinking they were joking as they always were. Others however took in their words and thought: what if they were right?

* * *

><p>Draco had been standing in the cold shadowy potions classroom just staring blankly at lesson's notes. He was trying desperately to think up an explanation, to think up some reason as to why his best friend– that scared him just to think it. He had a friend, a <em>best <em>friend– had suddenly disappeared so close to the previous zero hour, when Voldemort had nearly attacked. Pansy was sitting a few desks away, not wanting to leave Draco alone.

'Malfoy, can I speak to you?'

Draco looked up to see who was addressing him and it was the last person he expected to see.

'And what would the little Weasel like to say?' he said with a glare to Ginny Weasley who stood in front of him. He had more important things to do then talk to this brat.

'Privately.'

Draco looked over to Pansy to see that she was already on her feet. She knew it was best to leave them alone and anyway, she had to meet Blaze in five minutes. 'I'll see you later,' she smiled at Draco, and then to Ginny's surprise, her too.

'Sure,' he muttered and decided to look back down at his notes.

They now stood in an empty classroom, tension and anticipation filled the air.

'Where's my brother?' she demanded to know.

'How should I know where Ron is?' he sneered at the girl who stood in front of him.

'Malfoy, please, don't act stupid, I just want to know if he's safe. He's meant to be your boyfriend I would have assumed you knew where he was! A couple of nights ago, death eaters were attacking and then suddenly they weren't, I just wondered if you knew where Ron was. Even if he's hiding for some reason... I don't mind not knowing where he is but I just want to hear you say that he's safe. You wouldn't lie about Ron's safety if you really loved him as you said you do... please, Draco, if not for my sake then for Ron's.'

Draco looked at her for a moment and he broke. He could hear the love and stress in her voice and wished that someone, somewhere, someday, would speak about him with that emotion. He had no real family, no one to truly care for his well being.

'I don't know.' Ginny glared at him. Draco looked into her intense eyes but quickly dropped his gaze. 'Seriously, I do not know where Ron is! I saw him two nights ago, like the rest of you, and he left me fine. I don't know where he is or why he's gone.'

She leant on the desk where Draco's books lay and he shifted slightly away from her. He had told her what he knew, couldn't she just leave it at that and leave him alone.

'What's going on with my brother?' Her voice was bitter and hard, but there was a smaller tone underneath it: fear. Pure and utter fear for the brother she loved the most. She didn't know why she felt that way but she did. She didn't mind Ron being gay- if he was, but she knew he wasn't. Ginny knew her brother loved Hermione more than anything in the world... and if he wasn't a homosexual then the twins must be right... Ron must be linked to death eaters. Whether he had a good or bad motive, she didn't know. She had thought she knew her brother, now she wasn't so sure.

'How should I know?'

Ginny shook her head. Holding back the tears that were threatening to fall – that had been threatening to fall for so long now. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. She had to be strong; she was a Weasley Woman

'You're meant to be his boyfriend. Draco, please,' she placed a hand on his arm and Draco held back the instinct to pull away. 'Please tell me what's going on.' She was desperate. She now knew of the so-called relationship between the two boys, but unlike_some _others, she didn't mind it. She trusted Ron no matter what he was behaving at the moment, he had always protected her, had always been there for her, so she would be there for him now. Was it really so bad for a Gryffindor to love a Slytherin?

'I...' Draco tried to look her in the eye but found he couldn't. He looked down at the floor instead. He was no Gryffindor, he wasn't brave or courageous. 'I can't say.'

She dropped her hand and turned away from him.

'Typical. My brother is missing and the one person who might know something, who might tell me anything... says he can't.'

'I...' started Draco again. He wanted to say something to comfort the obviously distressed girl in front of him but he didn't know what to say. He wished he knew something, anything, but he really didn't. He could make guesses, which could be right, but knowing his luck, they would be completely off the mark and horribly wrong.

In the first plan they had received instructions for a full scale attack, in which Ron would seemingly disappear and go to the Dark Lord - but this wasn't the plan they had been sent. Maybe Ron had been summoned secretly.

No, that couldn't be true. Ron would have told Draco about it –Draco didn't know much at the moment but he knew that. If Ron hadn't been summoned then there was only one thing that could have happened.

Somehow, under all of their noses, someone had gained access into Hogwarts and taken Ron.

* * *

><p>'Oh, not again!' Ron swore loudly as he came to and felt shackles on his wrists and ankles. He stayed still and his mind began working overtime.<p>

Now he was awake he was sure that Voldemort would know that he was conscious. He didn't have long before he was taken to see his Master.

Why was he here?

Well, that was sort of obvious, for his power but why now? Had the first plan gone wrong? Had it for some unknown reason, been changed? Or had this been the plan along?

'Wakey, wakey, rise and shine,' a mock sing-song tone echoed around the walls of the dudgeon and Ron saw Voldemort standing only a few feet away.

Ron stayed silent.

Then it all went black. Again.

* * *

><p>When Ron finally awakened, he was in the main chamber for death eater meetings.<p>

It was just Him and Ron in the room.

'Couldn't you find another way of getting me where you want instead of just knocking me out? It kind of hurts,' muttered Ron as he went to rub his sore head. To his surprise, found he could.

'You won't escape. So don't try.' Ron shivered at finality in Voldemort's voice. He needed to spend less time in this so-called man's presence.

'What happened to the plan?'

Voldemort lightly chucked. A horrible, chilling, blood-curdling sound.

'Nothing happened to the plan. This is it.'

'But you told us that you and your forces would attack the school and in the heat of battle, I was to leave taking Harry with me and the others would join up with the rest of the death eaters,' Ron said, reciting the simple plan, for what felt like the thousandth time. He and Draco had gone over it so many times, it was like torture.

'Hmm, no.'

'What is all of this about?'

'Do you have a brain in there? Figure it out.'

Suddenly Ron's eyes widened.

'This is all part of the plan.'

'Right, I could have sworn I just said that aloud,' Voldemort looked around to his imaginary companions.

'You never meant to take Hogwarts then**...**but to scare everyone**? **While everyone was focusing on the view from the Great Hall and the entrance that you had created, you probably had people sneak in the "back" way and through the forest. All you have to do it wait for the panic to die down -Hogwarts thinks it's safe and then _bamn!' _Ron's mind was whirling and his voice became more excited as he vocalised his thoughts. 'You attack. You're probably, little-by-little, taking down all of the safety wards...But why not tell us?' Voldemort said nothing. 'You didn't - oh... don't know if you can trust your young recruits yet. They might get last minute nerves and tell Dumbledore and you couldn't risk that. So you gave us the wrong plan because you don't really need us to make up your numbers. And when you do attack, we'll fight for you anyway. Why warn us?'

'So why are you here?' Voldemort asked, knowing that would be the question that Ron would ask next.

'Uh oh,' whispered Ron. There would only be one reason why he was here before the attack. Ron knew Voldemort didn't trust the young death eaters or know, truly, where their loyalties lied.

Voldemort needed power.  
>Voldemort did not trust Ron.<p>

Ron was in serious trouble now.


	12. Take Over

Two Ravenclaw sixth year students had decided to ditch lessons and go the lake together. A lovely romantic date.

Well, that had been the idea.

They had settled together, she sat between his legs leaning back onto his muscular .

However when you go to Hogwarts, you learn quickly bliss doesn't last long.

The lake began to bubble away; both ignored it being far more interested in the other's lips and body parts.

Then a hand grabbed the girl's wrist. She spun around.

Two high-pitched screams echoed around the grounds and blasted into Hogwarts.

A male, soaked to the skin, pale as snow and wearing a death-black robe gave the love birds a creepy smile.

'Can I join?'

* * *

><p>Hell was finally unleashed onto Hogwarts.<p>

From seemingly from nowhere, shadowy figures appeared.

From the forest, from the lake, from long-abandoned classrooms, from derelict toilets, from cobwebbed dead-end corridors they came.

Hogwarts had no defences. Nothing.

The aurors and the Order had left earlier that day as the threat had seemingly died away. It appeared that Voldemort's faux-attack earlier had all been a bad dream.

Students had to use what DADA knowledge they had to fight off the hunting death eaters as they charged from their classrooms and student areas to their common rooms. Professor flew into protective mode, where students ran away, they ran to. They didn't care if the spells they cast were illegal, they would use them to protect their students.

Within minutes, the students that had managed to make their way to their common rooms, waited for news. Some barricaded up classrooms, wands aimed at the door. Others never even made it to safety.

This wasn't an attack.  
>This was a slaughter.<p>

Suddenly, hope was lost from Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>'Perimeters are secure, Master. Most pupilsare hiding. Some have taken to fighting but they will soon be exterminated.' Voldemort nodded and dismissed this loyal servant.<p>

It had gone as he had planned.

Ron had been drained and Hogwarts' defences were nothing against the power of the dark side.

He had dumped Ron's limp body on the grounds somewhere. He couldn't remember where, but it no longer mattered. He now had Ron's powers and all that was left was the body of a boy.

Within an hour or less, he would have killed both Dumbledore and that annoying Potter and he would be free to take over the school.  
>He would be free to take over the world!<p>

* * *

><p>'Have you heard from Ron?' asked Pansy as the whole Slytherin house sat in silence.<p>

Due to their dark marks, many older pupils had felt the burning on their left forearms alerting them to the incoming attack but it had only given them thirty seconds maximum if that. They couldn't have done anything to give Hogwarts a warning, to soften the blow. They had managed to gather themselves in Slytherin, including Snape, and didn't fancy opening up the door.

Draco just shook his head as he sat beside her.

Those who had been listening understood what that meant. They knew about Ron's powers, it had leaked around Slytherin; they knew he would be dead now.

Voldemort had drained Ron of all life and had used those powers to gain access to Hogwarts.

Now they just had to wait for the slaughter to end.

* * *

><p>In Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Gryffindor, there was a mixture of all three of the houses. They offered shelter to the two other houses that they trusted.<p>

Harry was restless; he could feel Voldemort and knew that somehow, he was more powerful than ever before.

'Didn't we tell you?'

'Didn't we warn you?' yelled Fred and George above the hushed whispers of the Gryffindor common room.

All eyes turned to them.

'We told everyone that Ron was a death eater and no one listened. Now he has helped to bring an attack on Hogwarts!'

'No!' Hermione stood up, tears in her eyes as she knew of her approachingdoom. 'Ron would never do that!'

'You thought he loved you.'

'He told you so.'

'No!' Hermione shouted again and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She collapsed emotionally drained and Ginny gave her brothers a nasty look. She pulled Hermione close.

Suddenly, achihuahuafloated into the middle of the common room. Those who had been sitting near it shuffled away but still faced the creature.

'Halloo?' called a nervous voice from the small dog.

'Oh give it here, they won't hear that! Hello, answer me,' came a female voice this time.

Harry took up the courage and answered back; this wasn't a death eater, they didn't say "hello".

'Can you hear me alright?' Harry nodded then realised it probably couldn't see him.

'Yes, it's Harry Potter here.'

'Yes, yes, we know – it's Pansy Parkinson here, from Slytherin. Don't boo us you fu-,' suddenly she was pulled away.

'I'm sorry for Pansy, it's Draco now. Don't start,' he said when he heard voices go to yell. 'Where are you and what are your numbers?'

'Gryffindor common room and there are about a hundred of us but it's a mix of Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff.'

'Okay, we can work with this.'

'What do you mean work?'

'Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you all wanted to sit and wait to be slaughtered.'

'No, of course not!' Ginny shouted, finally finding her voice.

'Hello, little Weasel. We've got a plan.'

'And we should trust you?' said Fred maliciously.

'Unless you've got a plan of your own,' Draco was met with silence. 'And for your information, we had no idea about this attack and we are just as trapped as the rest of you!'

'Where's Ron?' Neville spoke for the first time, worried for his friend and fellow dorm mate.

'We don't actually know and no! He is not helping the Dark Lord. You didn't know what Ron was up to but let's just say... he's probably not coming back,' Draco's words were met with silence and then Hermione burst back into tears. 'I could be wrong... Ron's strong, if anyone can make it through then he can. Now, let's get down to details.'

* * *

><p>'Understood,' Harry voiced for the whole room.<p>

'I'll send word to the other two houses and we've identified that a few classrooms have a high density of students so we'll call to them too. We haven't got very long; you'll have to be ready. Just wait for the signal.'

'Thanks,' said Harry meaning it. The little Chihuahua faded away.

'You know what we've got to do, get to it,' Harry ordered and suddenly the common room was a blur of activity.

* * *

><p>'Will it really work?' asked a nervous Draco; it wasn't actually his plan but the work of the two oldest years and Snape put together.<p>

'I have no fucking idea Draco, so stop asking,' Pansy rolled her eyes and glared at Draco, but when she saw the fear in his grey eyes she softened. She pulled him into a tight embrace. 'We've got to hope it does. We might as well go down fighting and for something we believe in.'

'For Ron,' Draco sniffed, trying to hold back the tears.

'For Ron,' Pansy whispered. She held Draco's hand and signalled to the awaiting Slytherins.

The fight back had begun.


	13. Chapter 13 Unlucky For Some

Silence smothered Hogwarts.

Death eaters patrolled the corridors convinced that they had won, that they had finally taken over the school which had eluded them for so long. They strode arrogantly through the halls, slashing paintings and waiting for the pathetic little children to come out. They waited for Harry Potter to step out; he would soon, he couldn't spend forever in his house.

Soon the waiting would be over, Harry Potter would be dead and their master, Voldemort, would be able to finish his plans with no angst filled teenage boy to stop him.

The death eaters were pretty happy. They feared nothing. They believed they were untouchable.

Only two, rather stupid looking, death eaters were charged with guarding Slytherin House as it was assumed that Slytherin children would join the fight against Harry Potter and his followers, and would help the death eaters to out the other three houses.

Their bug eyes grew open wide with fright, one fainted and the other wet himself, as a roar erupted behind them and the ground shook.

* * *

><p>Tranquillity was violently murdered.<p>

From every corner of Hogwarts students, professors, ghosts, elves and pet cats appeared. Fearlessly elves threw food, cutlery, and other various kitchen implements at their attackers; cats, claws drawn, flung themselves onto faces; ghosts smashed wardrobes and desks onto death eater heads; while students and professors screamed any spells and curses they could think of.

Hogwarts may have had less skill and practice than the death eaters but they had more determination – Hogwarts wasn't going to fall lightly and if it did, she would take as many down as she could with her.

The fight spilled out of Hogwarts's walls and into the grounds.

'AVADA FUCKING KEDAVRA,' screamed Michelle, her long hair whipping dramatically as she spun around and shot down another death eater. The Slytherins weren't holding back, they were probably the fiercest there and the best duelled.

Draco stood by her side fighting with her, but he wanted to find Ron - even if it meant finding his body. Strangely Draco had come to almost like the lanky Gryffindor Weasley and he knew that if there was any hope of winning this war it was with Ron.

Sure, Hogwarts could hold Voldemort's followers off for a while but not forever. Soon the tide would turn and drown every student and professor that resisted –basically they were screwed if Ron was dead. Ron was the only one with the power to win and Draco hoped if they somehow found Ron alive and strong enough to fight, that Ron would fight for the light.

'MOTHER FUCKING HIPOGRIFF,' yelled Pansy. 'WE'RE FUCKED.'

Draco rolled his eyes before shooting a death eater dead.

'TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!'

'FUCKING POTTER HAS BEEN KILLED.'

Draco momentarily froze. Harry Potter was the Chosen One, the one boy who had survived a killing curse and now he was dead. It just didn't make sense.

'TWAT TRIED TO SHOOT A KILLING CURSE AND IT BACKFIRED,' she managed to smirk in the hellish battle. 'IRONIC, DON'T YOU THINK?'

And with that, Pansy flew off back into the eye of the storm laughing as she went; she was a true Slytherin.

Draco swallowed hard and carried on firing anything and everything he knew at the black capes, he did wonder if his father was here...  
>Maybe he would be dead.<br>There's always a silver lining.

Harry's death spread quickly through the battlefield, it may have been war but it was still Hogwarts; gossip travels fast whatever the weather.

Morale was rock bottom.

More students fell than ever: some just quit and ran for the forest.

* * *

><p>'Master, the Ministry has fallen,' a stick of a death eater announced as Voldemort and his closest death eaters sat waiting for Hogwarts to surrender.<p>

'So a bunch of stupid teenagers can out duel one of the greatest auror departments in the world, ha,' was Voldemort's response and he lapsed back into silence.

'Dismissed,' called Bellatrix, fidgeting violently; she wanted to be in battle, she had one last Longbottom sanity left to collect and a bunch of blood traitor Weasleys to slaughter.

'MASTER!' Screamed a mountain of a man in a girlish tone.

'Golding?' Muttered Voldemort, this idiot would have nothing valuable to tell him; the battle wasn't over yet, he knew it wasn't.

'HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!' Golding did a happy dance contrasting with the darken tomb the death eaters had overtaken.

Voldemort suddenly brightened up.

'What?'

'He tried to shoot a killing curse and it backfired on him! We have brought you his body master!'

One death eater appeared in the doorway and carelessly through a limp body into the middle of the tomb.

The high death eaters began to celebrate; the battle was over.

'WE'VE WON!' Bella left her master's side, laughing she cast numerous _crucio _curses at the corpse.

But Voldemort, for some reason, did not smile. His eyes were open wide in pure horrified shock.

'Master,' Bella rushed over to Voldemort and threw herself at his feet. 'I thought this was what you wanted!'

The room relapsed into a cold silence.

'He's alive...,'

'No, he's not Master,' and to prove his point, Golding stamped down hard on Harry's head with a smile.

'No, do you think I'm stupid?' Voldemort glared at Golding, who turned into a mumbling and sweating wreck.

'We leave for Hogwarts immediately.'

* * *

><p>The remaining Hogwarts warriors were now being attacked from every angle.<p>

This seemed to be the end.

A voice boomed out over the screaming, silencing everyone else.

Voldemort appeared floating mid-air, his robes billowing in the cold air.

'Surrender Hogwarts and you shall not suffer... much,' he added quietly. Heads turned and looked around, trying to get the general gist of what everyone else wanted to do. This way meant they probably wouldn't be horribly killed (well, for now anyway) and might be able to escape later but their friends and allies would have died for nothing if they just gave up.

'NEVER!' Screamed Michelle from amidst the Slytherin ranks, raising a clenched fist up – she would fight the death eaters to Hell and back.

Voldemort flicked his wrist and Michelle dropped dead.

Draco whimpered as his fiancée's body crashed to the ground.

Suddenly giving up didn't seem like a bad idea – it was that or get killing instantaneously for rebelling.

A Ravenclaw seventh year, with only one ear remaining, was about to admit defeat for Hogwarts when a piercing howl smashed the nervous hush.

On a hill, a tall imposing figure stood silhouetted against the full moon with packs of brutal werewolves, baying for death eater blood, surrounded him.

'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,' the figure chuckled and threw his head back laughing.

'Ron?' Yelled Draco as the moon light reflected off of the figure's head.

Ron just gave Draco a wave.

'You're dead!'

'Do I look dead to you?' Ron smirked back. 'Seriously, you just can't get the Slytherins these days,' he muttered to a werewolf beside him.

'So, Voldie, now I think it is you who should surrender.'

'No.'

'Okay... CHARGE!'

A wave of black fur crashed its way down the hill and threw itself onto any black cape it could; Hogwarts looked away as the circle around it had its throats ripped out. The oldest and youngest werewolves created a protective band around Hogwart's own, just to make sure other werewolves didn't get tempted and fancy a bit of virgin blood.

* * *

><p>'What a great view.'<p>

'I wouldn't agree.'

'You can come out of the shadows Tom.'

Voldemort drifted out of the forest's shadows but still stayed behind Ron as they both watched the carnage unfold below them.

'So this is it then?'

'No, it should have ended when I drained you.'

'Sorry, I didn't fancy dying today,' Ron gave a small smile. 'Just a tip for you, if you ever feel like dumping a supposed dead body of a powerful being, don't put it next to a werewolf colony of your enemies supporters.'

'You will die today.'

'I know you will but what about me?'

'You will die today.'

'I know you will but what about me?'

'You will die today.'

'I know you will but what about me?'

'You will die today.'

'I know you will-,'

'Stop being childish!' Snapped Voldemort.

'Oooh, someone's touchy!'

'Let us duel.'

They turned to face each other, neither one followed protocol to bow; they just gave each other deathly daggers. Neither one wanted to now admit that they were complimenting each other in perfect opposition.

The dark night was filled with flashes of bright colours; each a dangerous and violent curse, they weren't aiming to just injure or maim but to kill. It seemed that they were cancelling each other's spells out, for a few minutes it seemed like the duel would never end.

'Ron, just join us. The Dark is where you belong!'

For a second, Ron's brain wondered if Voldemort was right. He lost concentration.

A green curse hit Ron square on the chest.

Voldemort watched as Ron collapsed to the floor and threw his head back, his vindictive bitter laugh echoing around the grounds.

The people below guessed what had happened; some werewolves crept back into the murky forest.

'Ha. Ha. Ron is dead.'

'Bloody hell, you are stupid.'

Ron rose up high into the air above both Voldemort and the battle, the air began to crackle and tense with magic.

The moon's eerie silvery light glowed brighter; rain hurtled to the ground, flooding Hogwarts; thunder growled its destructive dominance; and lightning split the dark sky.

Ron's body was silhouetted by pure magic; his blue eyes were spitting fire, piercing the souls of all who looked up; and his hair stood on end, burning with the fiery passion and power of his magic.

'Goodbye Voldemort,' his voice had deepened and echoed, filled with raw power.

With the most minuscule movement of his fingertips, lightning shot the Dark Lord down.

* * *

><p>'Will he live?' Draco's voice shook as Madam Pomfrey tended to his own wounds.<p>

Madam Pomfrey gave the boy a tender look but said nothing.

'I don't think anyone can say,' voiced Snape from his bed; he had lost one ear and half a leg during the battle. 'He used a serious amount of raw magical power, it consumed his body. The very fact that he is still breathing is amazing, he should be dead.'

'He can't die,' Draco's bottom lip wobbled like a small child on the verge of a tantrum.

Hogwarts' hospital had only a few occupants left as most had been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment or they had discharged themselves in order to go home.

Tears slipped from Draco's grey eyes, carving a trail down his pale cheek.

'Bloody hell, is Draco Malfoy crying over Ronald Weasley?'

'You're alive?'

'How many times do I have to establish the fact that I am alive in one day?' Ron sat himself up gently.

'Today?' Snape gave a small laugh. 'It's been two weeks.'

'Woah.'

'You've missed quite a bit,' smiled Snape. 'The ministry was taken over by death eaters during our battle but after Voldemort was killed-,'

'By yours truly.'

'Are you going to be this arrogant from now on?' Muttered Draco, rolling his eyes.

'Death eaters fled. Some have been captured by aurors but many are still at large. Hogwarts is starting to be rebuilt now that the funerals are over.'

'Hermione?' Ron's eyes shot wide open.

'She's sitting in that chair next to your bed, you dunce!' Laughed Draco.

Ron looked to his left and saw Hermione asleep in a chair beside his bed.

'She's been there for two weeks now,' Draco added.

'Where's Harry then?' Ron smiled – of course Harry would be alive.

His question was met with silence.

'No. No. Not Harry!' Tears filled his crystal blue eyes.

'He went quickly,' Snape said trying to console him.

'How? Who killed him?' Ron growled, thinking of how he could best avenge his friend's death.

'He shot a killing curse and it backfired,' said Draco and tried to hide his snigger.

'Draco!' Warned Snape as he saw the mischievous sparkle in Draco's eyes. 'Ron's best friend is dead.'

'Sorry,' he said sheepishly.

Ron gave Draco a sad smile.

'It's okay, I wouldn't have expected any different from you. My family?'

'Every single one of your Weasley lot made it out alive,' Snape gave Ron a rare smile.

'Un-fucking-scathed!' Added Draco.

'How's Michelle?' Asked Ron, remembering Draco's fiancée and his own good friend.

Again he was greeted with silence.

'Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Draco! I should have-,'

'No, Ron,' all smiles gone from Draco's face, his eyes suddenly looked haunted. 'You couldn't have done anything; it should have been me that stopped it. She told Voldemort that we wouldn't surrender, she was the only one brave enough, and he killed her for it and I just stood there and did nothing.'

'Bloody hell Draco! It's not your fault and Michelle died for something that she believed in, she wouldn't have wanted you to be killed because of her. Michelle was an amazing, beautiful, wonderful person and wouldn't want you to think of what could have been.'

Draco said nothing and looked hollowly at his lap.

'Madam Pomfrey,' called Ron, she quickly made her way over from her desk; she knew the boy would make it back from his coma-like state.

'Do you think I could leave my bed?'

'I wouldn't advise it but I won't stop you,' she gave Ron a warm smile.

'Thank you,' he turned to Snape in the bed opposite him. 'Where are the fallen buried?'

* * *

><p>'He would be proud of you Ron,' Hermione stood by Ron's side in front of Harry's grave. 'You finished what he wasn't able to complete. I'll always be here for you. I know what you had to do and I understand why you lied to me for those months. I just hope that you can forgive me for my anger and for thinking you had betrayed me. I know you never would.'<p>

''Mione, you don't need to apologise to me,' he turned away from Harry and pulled Hermione into an embrace worthy of Molly Weasley's bear hugs. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead. 'Could you go and find Gin for me and tell her to meet me in the hospital wing?' Hermione nodded and Ron watched as she wandered back into Hogwarts.

'Hey Michelle,' Ron sighed as he walked over to another headstone, flicked his wrist and placed the newly appeared red rose on her grave. 'Don't you worry wherever you are, I'll look after Draco for you, silly sod can't look after himself.'

'I'm not silly,' whispered a voice from behind Ron.

'Draco,' Ron turned around to face the boy, who seemed paler than ever. 'I-,'

'Shut up Ron, I'm speaking. There are more death eaters out there than the Ministry think and there are still some left inside the Ministry. I'm going to get them– Michelle won't have died in vain or any of the others here,' he gestured to the lines of hundreds of headstones around them. 'It'll probably take more than my lifetime to rid the world of them but I want to take down as many as I can... please, Ron, I need you – fuck, never thought I would say I need a Weasley,' both boys gave a small smile.

Ron walked towards Draco.

'You just try and stop me from coming,' Ron pulled Draco into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and even for just reading this story!<p>

But the BIGGEST thank you for TriggerTinks who started RGB/The Manipulator and let me finish off this great idea :D


End file.
